Effrayé, bibilikun ?
by Sunmoun
Summary: Sasuke est bien décidé à s'enfuir, mais c'est malheureusement sans compté sur l'entêtement borné de ses deux anciens compagnons de la team 7. Canonverse. Post ep 475. Lemon. threesome. Naru/Saku/Sasu.


_Avertissement : Fiction comprenant une scène de sexe entre trois personnages, et impliquant des rapports bisexuels, ce qui justifie le rating M. Quelques jurons sont également présent._

 _Disclaimer : Le manga Naruto et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Note :_

 _Après avoir découvert ce manga vraiment tard, et m'être révoltée contre ses diverses évolutions et contre sa fin, jurant mes grands dieux contre notre conditionnement hétéronormé… Je suis devenu accro aux fanfictions et au pairing Naru/Sasu (dans tous les sens que vous voulez), merci à Opelleam et kumfu j'ai adoré lire avec tant de retard ce que vous avez écrit._

 _Bien que je sois fan de ce pairing, j'ai voulu écrire une histoire sur la team 7, impliquant donc Naru/Sasu/Saku, parce que je n'en ai pas lu beaucoup et que je trouve ça dommage. Les quelques-unes que j'ai lu en revanche sont excellentes, je pense entre autre à l'auteur Onisuka qui a écrit il y à longtemps toute une série d'histoires sur la team 7, et à Kumfu._

 _Ça n'a pas été facile parce que je n'aime pas tant Sakura et que l'histoire entre les deux hommes est plus naturelle pour moi. J'espère l'avoir quand même rendue crédible et que vous vous amuserez à la lecture. Dans tous les cas, c'est la première fan fiction que j'écris alors n'hésitez à me faire des commentaires !_

 _Enfin, comme je vis au Québec, ma langue est un joli mélange de français, québécois et anglais. Ajoutons-y le japonais que j'ai essayé de conserver pour respecter les personnages, le tout offre un jargon peut être un peu étrange aux oreilles de certains mais que j'assume complètement._

 _ATTENTION SPOILER. Cette histoire prend place vers la fin de la grande guerre et propose une issue alternative à la fin du manga, donc avant l'ultime affrontement entre nos chers et tendres. Après le combat contre Kaguya, Naruto et Sasuke ont annulé le sortilège du tsukyomis infinis, et une fois libérés, tout le monde s'est empressé de venir acclamer et remercier Naruto. Sasuke essaye de s'éclipser furtivement._

* * *

Sasuke s'éloignait. Dernier survivant des Uchiha, traitre à son pays. Il avait tout abandonné, ses amis, ses liens, son village. Il s'était allié avec les pires assassins pour pouvoir se venger. Il avait essayé maintes et maintes fois de tuer tous ceux qui s'opposaient à lui, amis compris. Tout ça pour comprendre qu'il n'avait été qu'un jouet. Un gamin aveuglé par sa haine et son égoïsme.

Autant rajouter le dégout de soi à tous les sentiments hyper positifs qui l'habitait déjà. Ça peut pas faire plus de mal de toute façon.

Donc il marchait droit devant lui, sachant juste ce qu'il fuyait et non ce vers quoi il allait. Puis il entendit des pas précipités se rapprocher de lui. Il sut immédiatement qui lui courait après. Pourquoi est-ce si difficile pour ces abrutis de le laisser tranquille ? Avec un soupir de frustration, il s'arrêta puis attendit, résigné, la rencontre qu'il espérait éviter.

\- SASUKKKEEE !

\- …

Ses deux anciens camarades se tenaient devant lui. Naruto, les sourcils froncés, bien campé sur ses pieds, prêt à le provoquer, encore. Sakura un peu en retrait, les mains jointes, les yeux détournés. Tss, agaçant. Il pouvait sentir le mélange d'espoir et de peur rouler sur sa peau. Il serra les dents. Sakura, toujours là, à pleurer après lui. Le visage ravagé par l'espoir qu'il revienne malgré ses multiples trahisons. Que peuvent t'ils donc encore lui vouloir ?

\- Ou vas –tu, Sasuke ?

L'inquiétude perçait dans sa voix. Craignaient-ils qu'il essaye encore de se venger sur Konoha ? Un résidu de vengeance folle traversa son regard.

\- Haha ! Crois-tu pouvoir m'arrêter ?

le jeune homme au cheveux blond comme le soleil tressaillit, sa position se modifia, prêt au combat, encore. Bien. Mais inutile. Bah… il n'était finalement pas aussi égoïste, ni aussi stupide qu'ils pensaient. S'il avait retenu quelque chose de Kaguya et ses petits-fils… c'est bien qu'il n'était pas plus intelligent que ces prédécesseurs. Non, il allait rompre le cycle, et retourner dans l'ombre. Réfléchir à tout ça.

\- Retourne avec tes amis, Naruto. Et sois tranquille. Je n'attaquerai pas Konoha.

Il allait reprendre sa route, mais une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Baka ! Je sais bien que tu n'attaqueras pas Konoha ! Tu as oublié ce qu'il se passe quand on combat ensemble, Sasuke ! Il se tapa le cœur du poing. Je ressens ce que tu ressens.

Il le regardait droit dans les yeux, fièrement et pleins de défis. Comme la dernière fois sous le pont. Il semblait vouloir lui faire passer un message que Sasuke comprenait très bien. Trop bien peut être.

\- Alors tu sais ce que j'ai décidé. Laisse-moi.

Il le vit baisser les yeux. La peine subite que Sasuke y lut le contraria. Pourquoi une telle réaction ?! Il devait partir. Vite.

« Sasuke, reste. » Presque un murmure. Naruto n'osa même relever les yeux quand cette prière s'échappa de ses lèvres. Tss, il ressembla tellement à Sakura à ce moment que Sasuke en frémit de colère.

La perspective de rester faisait mal. Il ne voulait plus avoir mal. Il voulait tout couper. Tous ces visages connus et moins connus, finalement tous étrangers tournés vers Naruto. Le regard de Kakashi, rempli d'attente qu'il savait avoir déçue. Les craintes qui persisteraient toujours dans les yeux de tous les autres. Quel ennui... Il n'avait jamais vraiment su comment interagir avec tous ses gens. Alors maintenant… Le seul qu'il supportait vraiment était peut-être Naruto. Et Naruto devait rester à Konoha.

\- Je suis un traitre, Naruto.

\- Aaarg Baka ! Pourquoi tu dois toujours…

\- Naruto !

Le brun planta son regard dans les grands yeux couleur d'été de son ami.

\- Tu es devenu fort, dobe. Quand je reviendrai, je veux me battre avec toi.

Son adversaire resta de marbre une demi-seconde. Puis il prit un air sérieux, entendu. Il lui serra la main. Scellant ce qui selon lui était un pacte infaillible entre deux rivaux de toujours. Scellant la promesse de leurs retrouvailles.

\- Ha ! Je t'attendrai, Sasuke !

Sasuke maintient leur regard une seconde de plus. Pourquoi ? Pour graver ce bleu dans sa mémoire ? Pour confirmer une intuition ? Naruto savait. Naruto comprenait. L'esquisse d'un sourire douloureux commençant à apparaitre, il se détourna et croisa le regard de Sakura. Elle se tenait en retrait, ses yeux écarquillés plantés dans les siens.

\- Sakura, prends soin de Naruto. Aligato.

Sakura avait compris. Il disparut dans la nuit.

Pendant cet intermède où elle n'était finalement qu'une vulgaire spectatrice, elle comprit quelque chose d'évident et que pourtant elle n'avait jamais vu avant. Elle vit la douleur dans les yeux de Sasuke. Elle vit ce lien, entre ses deux camarades. Ce désir de reconnaissance. Ce besoin de l'autre. Ce respect mutuel qu'elle ne gagnerait jamais.

Sa gorge se serra. Même pas un regard pour elle. C'était tellement injuste ! Sasuke se moquait d'elle. Elle avait toujours été qu'embarras et contrariété pour lui.

Et voilà qu'il allait partir. Encore.

\- NON ! Sasukeeeeeee !

Arrg ! Pourquoi sa voix devait toujours trembler et sonner si pathétique !

Elle allait s'élancer à sa poursuite. Essayer une dernière fois d'émouvoir son cœur.

Il n'était plus là.

Une main sur son ventre la retenait. « Sakura-chan… non. »

Naruto se tenait à côté d'elle, tête baissée. Elle pouvait voir un éclat briller au coin de ses paupières. Il prit une grande respiration, et la regarda, ses yeux disparaissant derrière un sourire plus large que son visage.

\- Cette fois, il reviendra, Sakura-chan ! je te le promets !

Elle sentait qu'il avait raison. Sasuke n'avait plus personne à tuer. Plus de revanche à tenir. Il reviendrait. Mais il n'était pas là maintenant. Alors qu'ils auraient pu tous célébrer leur victoire. Il n'était pas là et ça ne lui importait pas. Il n'était pas là et cela faisait mal à Naruto. Naruto qui, pour elle, avait tout fait pour le ramener, et y avait laissé son propre cœur. Naruto si bon, toujours voué à être rejeté par ceux qu'il aimait.

Petite Sakura hurla dans sa tête. Une haine profonde l'envahit d'un coup. Ah ! Elle détestait Sasuke ! Et elle se détestait elle-même pour avoir un jour osé faire de la peine à Naruto. Elle sentit ses épaules tressauter, des pleurs hystériques commençaient à l'envahir. Incontrôlables.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se retrouva fermement étreinte, enfermée dans les bras de son camarade, les siens désespérément accrochés à lui. Le cou et le t-shirt du jeune homme détrempés par ses larmes. Elle s'en moquait. Elle voulait juste tout laisser sortir. Ses peurs devant la bataille qu'ils venaient de livrer, sa fatigue, mais aussi tous ses espoirs de voir un jour l'équipe 7 réunie. Naruto était solide. Il pouvait prendre sa tristesse. Il la tenait serrée contre lui en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle avait toujours été en sécurité avec lui. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas compris plus tôt ?

Ses petites mains se dirigèrent vers le cou de Naruto, l'une s'accrocha à ses cheveux et rapprocha sa tête vers elle. Il se raidit un peu, mais se laissa faire. La tête dans son cou, elle profita de la douceur de sa peau contre sa joue. Ses pleurs se calmaient. Oui, elle était bien. Il sentait l'homme. Sur sa langue, elle goûta la sueur des combats, la chaleur et la force. Doucement, son visage glissa contre celui qui l'enlaçait. Elle sentit son désarroi. Il continuait à la tenir pour la rassurer, mais était figé sur place, ne sachant plus comment se comporter devant l'évolution de leur étreinte.

Quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, ses grands yeux bleus la regardaient, déconcertés.

\- Haaaa Sakura ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup ?

Elle resta pendue à son cou. – Tu n'as pas intérêt à me décrocher Naruto baka ! — Elle recula le visage d'un ou deux centimètres et le regarda, frustrée de ce baiser à moitié commencé. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il ne comprendrait rien et ne la laisserait pas faire.

\- Naruto… je veux juste que tu sois bien.

Les sourcils de son ami se froncèrent légèrement. Non, ce n'est pas ça qu'elle voulait dire. Merde.

\- He, Sakura ! J'ai pas besoin que tu te forces à… à, à me plaire, ou quelque chose du genre...

Un éclair d'indignation passa dans ses yeux bleus tandis qu'il essayait de la repousser.

\- Sakura, tu n'as plus besoin de me faire croire des choses pour me protéger !

Non ! Ce n'était pas ça ! L'imaginer souffrir l'insupportait, mais ce n'était pas juste pour ça qu'elle le voulait. Elle était si bien dans ses bras. Et il était beau ! Et chaud ! Elle voulait qu'il l'enlace là maintenant ! Frénétiquement, elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, sentant les pleurs recommencer.

\- Non, Naruto, ne me repousse pas. S'il te plait ! S'il te plait ! Je suis bien avec toi. Je n'ai fait que ce que j'avais envie, pas pour te rassurer. Je t'aime Naruto !

Naruto s'immobilisa encore une fois. Complètement ahuri. Incapable de processer les informations qu'il recevait. Incapable de détacher Sakura de ses bras. Bah ! non pas qu'il en avait vraiment envie ! C'était agréable de la sentir collée à lui. Si douce et tendre. C'était encore plus agréable de sentir qu'elle avait tant besoin de lui. Il voyait bien la différence avec la dernière fois. Elle ne lui mentait pas. Il sentait son envie de lui. Mais pourquoi ? Alors qu'il y a peine cinq minutes elle pleurait encore le départ de Sasuke.

\- Mais… Sakura-chan, tu es encore amoureuse de Sasuke, non ?!

Elle eut un petit rire nerveux. Puis se recula encore pour le regarder gravement. Puis un tendre sourire illumina son visage.

\- Oui. Et toi aussi tu es amoureux de Sasuke.

Il figea et son cœur rata un battement. Il n'avait jamais voulu réfléchir à ça. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour Sasuke et ne voulait pas savoir. Point.

Gravement, il se força à répondre.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil. Sakura-chan.

Bien sûr qu'il aimait Sasuke ! Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Ce n'était juste pas pareil. C'était plus que ce qu'il ressentait pour Kiba et Shika, mais pas pareil que pour Sakura. Voilà.

\- BAKA ! bien sûr que ce n'est pas pareil !

Le poing de la demoiselle l'envoya deux mètres plus loin. Ayoye. Elle n'y était pas allée très fort, mais ça faisait quand même mal ! Roooh pourquoi Sakura-chan devait-elle toujours le frapper ?

Elle se frottait les mains, la mine renfrognée, et se parlait toute seule. Elle était véritablement terrifiante quand elle faisait ça. Puis, une fois sa conversation avec elle-même terminée, elle se rapprocha de lui et planta ses yeux à deux centimètres des siens.

\- Bien. Que ressens-tu, alors ?!

Aaaww ! pourquoi faisait-elle ça !? Il commençait à être vraiment énervé ! Toutes ces émotions et questions le fatiguaient plus que n'importe quel combat. Il aurait dû la laisser l'embrasser ! Au moins ça aurait été plus agréable !

\- Je sais pas tebayo !

\- Essaye !

Aux yeux verts furibonds braqués sur lui, et à son poing toujours dressé, il se résigna à faire un effort. À contrecœur et toujours en geignant un peu, il essaya de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre.

\- Pffff… Quand il n'est pas là, il y a comme un vide, tu vois. Quand il s'éloigne, et se fait souffrir comme un con ça me fait tellement mal à moi aussi que je veux le frapper.

Frustré, il carra la mâchoire au souvenir de Sasuke les quittant encore une fois.

\- Je veux le serrer fort et qu'il ne parte plus jamais ! Je veux… je veux qu'il reste avec moi ! aaarf ! J'aurais dû l'attacher, ce bâtard !

Sakura s'assit alors à côté de lui, un peu radoucie.

\- Mais ce n'est pas pareil, hein ?

Ben non, ce n'était pas pareil. Naruto fixait ses pieds, devenus soudainement très intéressants, il avait chaud et son cœur battait encore beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Repenser à l'autre idiot l'avait énervé. Il ne manquerait pas de lui écraser la face à leur prochaine rencontre.

Sakura l'observait, elle fronça un peu les sourcils, signe en général qu'elle réfléchissait et qu'elle allait le sermonner.

\- Naruto… j'ai dit que je t'aimais… et je n'ai pas menti. Je suis devenue, avec le temps, de plus en plus fière de toi, de plus en plus fière d'être ton amie. Tu nous as tous sauvés, Naruto. Tu es devenu fort, et tu as toujours su rester généreux. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je ressens, mais je sais que je veux être à tes côtés. Te soutenir. Et… je crois que tu aimes aussi quand je suis proche de toi... j'étais bien dans tes bras, et, euh… j'avais très envie de t'embrasser, alors je l'ai fait, tu vois… je suis désolée de t'avoir surpris.

Naruto sentit son visage s'empourprer. Elle avait vraiment eu envie de l'embrasser ? Sakura rosit un peu puis détourna les yeux avant de revenir vers lui.

\- Quand tu n'es pas là, tu me manques. Et quand tu as mal, je… je ne veux plus jamais que tu aies mal et que tu sois seul, je… Je suis désolée ! Désolée de t'avoir tant fait souffrir. Plus jamais, je te le promets !

Il n'aimait pas voir Sakura-Chan triste. La voir se soucier ainsi de lui réchauffait son âme. Était-il possible qu'elle l'aime vraiment ? Allait-elle l'embrasser s'il la prenait dans ses bras ? Elle le repoussa gentiment puis reprit…

\- Tu me fais du bien là où Sasuke ne me fait que de la peine. Quand il est parti, moi aussi il y avait un vide. Quand je revois Sasuke, mon cœur saute dans ma poitrine. Tu sais, je l'aime depuis que je suis toute petite. Un peu naïvement. Comme une image, glacée, que je n'ai jamais vraiment comprise. Je l'ai toujours aimée et j'ai compris maintenant que je l'aimerai toujours… malheureusement pour moi, sûrement...

\- Je suis juste ton ami dans ce que tu me décris… alors.

\- Pourquoi ? parce que ce que je sens pour toi ne me fait pas mal ? Et si tu as raison, est ce que c'est normal d'avoir envie de, heu…d'avoir souvent envie d'être proche de toi? Est-ce que toi tu as envie de te coller à tes amis?

Naruto rosit de plus belle. Envie de quoi? Il adorait que Sakura lui dise qu'elle voulait le coller. Et bien sûr qu'il avait envie de se rapprocher d'elle, de l'embrasser, de la sentir fondre dans ses bras. Hé, on refait pas un homme, hein. Elle a toujours été jolie, et il a toujours eu un faible pour elle. Rien de nouveau là-dedans.

\- Mmh… tu as envie de te coller à moi Sakura-Chan ?

Il ouvrit les bras avec un regard des plus pervers. Mais, au fond, il réfléchissait à sa question. Est-ce qu'il avait envie de coller ses amis? Il pensa à Ino, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une amie. Elle était jolie, sûr qu'il aimerait la mater toute nue… et plus si possible ! Hein? hehe ! Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec Sakura. Ses amis était plutôt masculins… Kiba, Shika. Ouach ! la perspective d'une quelconque interaction physique autre qu'un combat le fit grimacer de dégoût. Mais quand Sasuke s'imposa à lui, là, bien sûr, la réaction fut un peu différente. Oui, ce n'était pas pareil avec Sasuke.

Elle sourit gentiment à la pique… non elle n'allait pas le frapper encore. Quand il faisait ce sourire un peu pervers, elle adorait… elle lui dirait jamais, bien sûr, se contentant d'un bon coup sur le crâne. Mais la vérité c'est qu'elle se sentait tout de suite tellement désirable ! Ça lui donnait envie de jouer et de lui lancer le même genre de sourire à la con.

Elle le gronda doucement.

\- Narutoooo ! Je suis sérieuse, là. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que ce que je ressens pour Sasuke, ce n'est pas pareil que ce que je ressens pour toi. Et je pense que dans les deux cas ça dépasse un peu l'amitié…

Elle le regarda bien droit dans les yeux cette fois. Il sentait bien qu'elle voulait lui faire passer un message. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le comprendre. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Naruto, ce que toi et Sasuke avez, je ne l'aurais jamais. Vous vous comprenez sans parler. Vous avez souffert des mêmes blessures, vous vous battez pour les mêmes objectifs. Vous savez déjà ce que vous ressentez réellement l'un pour l'autre… Vous avez juste pas les couilles de l'admettre. C'est quand même drôle venant des deux Ninja les plus forts et soi-disant les plus courageux du pays.

Naruto la regardait sans comprendre. Quel idiot. Quelle ironie que ce soit elle, amoureuse des deux, qui doive leur ouvrir les yeux et leur permettre de la quitter ! Quelle ironie que ce soit elle, toujours vouée à les regarder de loin, qui ait mieux compris la situation qu'eux.

Elle eut un petit rire amer, se redressa et lui tendit la main pour qu'il se relève également. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue, ce qu'elle aimerait pouvoir encore glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux et se rapprocher de lui…. Mais non. Elle devait les laisser tous les deux. Les laisser vivre ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais compris.

\- Naruto. Va rejoindre Sasuke. Dis-lui la vérité, cette fois.

Naruto semblait sur pause. Le pauvre, elle l'avait peut-être un peu trop malmené. Il devait être épuisé en plus… le poing n'était peut-être pas nécessaire… soudain, il s'anima de nouveau et lui prit les mains.

\- Vient avec moi, Sakura chan !

\- Quoi ?

\- Viens avec moi chercher Sasuke !

\- Mais n'as-tu rien compris de ce que j'ai dit ?!

\- Oui tebayo ! j'ai bien écouté ! Tu as dit que nous aimions tous les deux Sasuke, hein ? Et tu as dit que tu m'aimais aussi hein ? Et tu as dit que ce n'était pas pareil pour toi aussi ! Que en fait rien n'est pareil, mais que ça existe quand même. Hein? Alors, viens !

Il partit d'un grand rire.

\- Ça coute rien d'essayer Sakura-Chan !

\- Mais… Narutooooo !

Elle n'avait pu que hocher la tête à toutes ses questions sans réellement prendre le temps de toutes les comprendre. Réalisant juste que le raisonnement sorti de sa caboche blonde était, comme toujours, tiré par les cheveux, naïf au possible et pleins de raccourcis qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais. Mais voilà, elle était déjà en train de courir après lui, son bras fermement tenu dans la poigne du blond.

Il se tourna vers elle grimaçant de sourire.

\- Fais-moi confiance !

Elle ne voulait pas vivre encore un autre refus de Sasuke. Elle avait peur. Elle pensait que s'il y avait une petite chance que Sasuke accepte Naruto, en revanche il n'y en avait aucune qu'il l'accepte, elle. Aarg ! Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait voulu faire comprendre à Naruto ! Pourquoi ne comprenait-il rien ! Pourquoi avait-il toujours des réactions aussi imprévisibles et à l'inverse du bon sens ! Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Oui, c'était bien son Naruto de réagir ainsi.

\- Naruto… il ne va pas être content de nous voir.

\- Haha, c'est sûr… on parle de Sasuke, quand même. Il serait moins sexy s'il n'était pas aussi arrogant, et hautain, et toujours aussi blasé et frigide, et l'air d'avoir un balai dans le cul!

Elle rit malgré elle. Tellement vrai. Son ivresse la gagnait, elle sentait la joie déborder de lui. Tout irait bien. Tout irait bien avec Naruto. Il prendrait soin d'elle, quoi qu'il arrive.

Après ça ils avaient passé le trajet à élaborer différentes stratégies et à évoquer différents fantasmes. Et... ils s'étaient révélé tous deux plutôt inventifs et très complices dans certains domaines!

* * *

Il faisait nuit et la lune, heureusement revenue à sa couleur habituelle, éclairait bien le chemin. Après une longue course, peut être une heure, à suivre des traces que Sasuke n'avait fait aucun effort pour cacher, ils finirent par voir la silhouette de leur camarade se dessiner.

Il les attendait, bras croisés, adossé à un arbre. C'était plutôt bon signe qu'ils les attendent non ? Un regard à Naruto lui fit comprendre de ne pas s'emballer. Sasuke regardait le sol, le visage aussi fermé qu'à son habitude, la bouche légèrement courbée vers le bas dans moue habituelle.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant lui. Le poignet de la jeune fille toujours tenu par Naruto. Il la soutenait plus qu'il ne la tirait, maintenant. Dieu qu'elle était fatiguée. Ses jambes tremblaient de fatigue ! Elle vit Sasuke lever un sourcil devant leur attitude. Ah ! Super, il allait croire que Naruto l'avait trainée ici de force. Oui, bon, c'était le cas. Cette situation était ridicule.

\- Tu nous attendais ?!

\- Vous faites autant de bruit qu'une armée de mammouths. Je vous ai dit de me foutre la paix. C'est votre cervelle de moineau qui vous empêche de comprendre?

Un regard à Naruto et ils explosèrent de rire. Elle avait face à elle une caricature de Sasuke.

\- Qui y a-t-il de si drôle ?! aboya-t-il

Son indignation était adorable. Naruto l'avait tellement bien décrit qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de redoubler de rire. Tout ça n'allait pas du tout plaire à l'Uchiha. Il se renfrogna et finit par se détourner en levant le menton, une vraie diva que l'on aurait osé déranger dans sa grande tour de solitude.

\- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de me suivre ainsi pour me rire au nez. Passez votre chemin et arrêtez de m'ennuyer.

Il allait partir, alors Naruto réagit, s'étranglant encore à moitié.

\- Sasukeee ! pardon… c'est juste tu as réagi exactement comme on supposait que tu allais réagir. Et c'était drôle, tu vois… c'est tout… on aime bien ça chez toi, enfin, même si c'est chiant, hein, t'es quand même un trou de cul des fois…

Et il recommença à rire.

Le brun ne cilla même pas, trop de babillage inutile. Naruto se calma… hésita et essaya de reparler, toute joie balayée par la crainte de le perdre encore. Le cœur de Sakura se serra pour lui. Elle devait l'aider, mais elle était sûrement plus terrifiée que lui. Rire lui avait fait du bien. Elle avança en essayant de visualiser le grand ténébreux en trou de cul. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas tenter toutes les métaphores de Naruto ?

\- Sasuke… reste avec nous cette nuit. Juste cette nuit. Comme avant.

la réponse fusa.

\- Il n'y a plus d' « avant », Sakura! Le passé est mort pour moi et sans envie de le réveiller. Je ne reviendrai pas.

Il allait se détourner, mais Naruto s'y mit à son tour.

\- Baah ! Sasuke sois pas si prétentieux ! On n'a jamais dit qu'on voulait que tu reviennes !

Elle le regarda avec des grands yeux. Il avait croisé ses bras derrière sa nuque, l'air mi-intéressé, mi-défiant. Et ça, ça allait marcher ? Sasuke se contenta de lever les sourcils, l'air de dire 'bin voyons'.

\- Alors, pourquoi vous êtes là, encore ? Pourquoi vous accrocher à moi comme des foutues sangsues ?

\- Bah… juste une nuit. On est tous crevés et on veut juste dormir, et en plus Sakura-Chan n'a même pas soigné tes blessures ! Et comme tu ne reviendras pas, tu vois, ce serait pas professionnel. Tu as quand même aidé à sauver le monde, hein ! c'est la moindre des choses qu'on puisse faire pour te remercier, hein !

Le visage de Sasuke passa vaguement de 'je n'exprime rien' à 'je m'ennuie terriblement'. Avec l'air de préparer un mauvais coup, Naruto ajouta :

\- De toute façon tu dois dormir aussi, non !? Puis, c'est bien en dormant qu'on est les moins chiants, hein ? Alors, autant accepter maintenant parce que, sinon, on va te saouler toute la nuit, hehe. Et tiens ! En plus, on a un troisième sac de couchage, comme par hasard !

Pendant qu'il continuait à parler, Naruto entreprit de déballer son sac.

Sasuke resta immobile quelques instant, puis bougea vers la forêt.

\- Ramasse ça, crétin. On va pas dormir au milieu du chemin.

Puis il s'enfonça dans les bois.

Sakura se tourna vivement vers un Naruto tout aussi choqué qu'elle. Ils avaient bien entendu ?

Le raisonnement était tiré par les cheveux. Bien digne de Naruto. Mais Sasuke n'avait effectivement pas envie que ces deux morons continuent à l'ennuyer. Autant accepter tout de suite.

Constatant que les deux ne l'avaient pas suivi, il s'arrêta et se retourna. « Oi ! »

Naruto poussa un cri et se précipita derrière lui, commençant à déblatérer tout un tas d'inepties que Sasuke n'écouta que d'une oreille. Juste une nuit. C'était juste une nuit, après tout. Ça ne voulait rien dire. Il constata au bout d'un moment que les deux s'étaient tus et le suivaient maintenant en silence. Il finit par trouver une petite clairière et fit signe aux deux de s'installer ici pendant qu'il allait chercher du bois. Il en profita pour se faire une brève toilette et, quand il revint, un matelas vide l'attendait entre celui de Naruto et celui de Sakura.

Il s'occupa du feu. Ils allèrent faire leur toilette, revinrent, toujours en silence. Pourquoi ces deux habituelles pipelettes étaient-elles aussi silencieuses ? Bah… pas son problème. Une fois le feu parti, il s'assit et sentit immédiatement leur regards sur lui, beaucoup trop proches de lui.

\- Faites de l'air ou je vais à l'autre bout de la clairière.

Les deux se reculèrent immédiatement. Tsss. Il enleva son chandail et s'allongea. Les deux le regardaient avec une intensité nouvelle. De Sakura, rien d'étonnant, mais de Naruto… ? Il se tourna vers elle.

\- Tu ne devais pas me soigner ?

Elle cligna deux fois des yeux. « oh »

Il attendit.

Elle envoya un regard paniqué à Naruto puis revint vers lui

\- Je suis navrée, Sasuke-Kun, je suis trop fatiguée pour cela. Je te soignerai demain matin, promis.

\- Hn

Il se doutait bien que c'était une excuse bidon. Il ferma les yeux et posa ses mains sur son ventre, prêt à commencer ses exercices de respiration pour s'endormir. Les deux n'avaient toujours pas bougé. Toujours assis, et, il en était sûr, toujours à le regarder. Ça n'allait pas marcher. Il ouvrit un œil mécontent.

\- Au lit.

Obéissants, ils s'allongèrent immédiatement. La situation était presque drôle. Presque. La nuit allait être longue.

Soudain leurs deux mains se posèrent sur les siennes. Il figea, mais laissa son visage prendre l'air mortellement ennuyé. Il allait tolérer, ce n'était qu'un petit sacrifice qui lui permettrait peut-être de dormir.

Les deux s'enroulèrent tout à coup autour de lui. C'était trop. Il ne savait pas à quoi ils jouaient, mais il ne pourrait jamais dormir ainsi.

\- Oi ! Si vous croyez que je vais dormir comme…

Une grosse fatigue l'envahit tout à coup. Il eut juste le temps de voir la main de Sakura briller d'une belle lumière turquoise avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Tiens… il ne savait pas qu'on pouvait utiliser ce jutsu ainsi.

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut se sentant anormalement étouffé et n'étant plus vraiment sûr des événements de la veille. Sentant la panique monter, il ouvrit les yeux. Rose. Un rose qu'il connaissait bien. Pourquoi bordel les cheveux de Sakura étaient-ils sous son nez ?!

Ah. Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent. Elle l'avait endormi. Il avait bien dormi. Lui avaient-ils fait quelque chose pendant qu'il dormait ? Il nota que cette question ne réveillait aucune panique chez lui. Il se sentait reposé. La jeune fille avait les joues roses et sa petite bouche entrouverte. Elle semblait encore profondément endormie. Elle était toute tendre dans ses bras. Tendre. Il retira subitement sa main qui était apparemment posée sur la poitrine de la jeune fille. Mais pourquoi était-elle si proche ?

Il voulut bouger pour s'écarter un peu, mais prit alors conscience du poids qui l'immobilisait dans son dos. Une autre respiration allait et venait sur sa nuque. Naruto. Tsss, que cet abruti était lourd, et présent. Vraiment très présent. Il était dur. Contre le bas de son dos. La panique revint, enfin, et il fut sûr cette fois que rien n'aurait pu arrêter le rouge qui monta à ses joues.

Il était pris au piège entre une Sakura toute délicate lové contre lui, et un Naruto imposant qui l'enveloppait de tout son corps. Et qui semblait apparemment apprécier beaucoup leur proximité. Il nota que, dans le domaine, il était plutôt bien réveillé lui aussi. Les fesses de Sakura collées contre lui, les siennes collées contre Naruto. Pourquoi cette proximité était-elle si agréable ? Il ne devrait pas trouver ça agréable, merde ! Il devrait trouver ça révoltant!

Il devait se libérer. Cette situation devait se terminer avant d'avoir pu commencer. Il essaya de bouger. Son bassin recula d'à peine quelques centimètres, mais suffisamment pour venir frotter contre le membre de Naruto. Bien évidemment, celui-ci réagit immédiatement. Avec un grommellement satisfait, il vint pousser ses hanches contre Sasuke. Le rouge redoubla et son propre sexe se durcit davantage. Merde.

Merde. Naruto était un pervers. Il le savait. Il l'avait surpris plein de fois quand ils étaient gamins en train de se branler la nuit en mission. Ils en avaient même fait un jeu une fois. Mais ils avaient grandi. Ne pouvait-il pas se contrôler un peu plus ? Il essaya de se calmer en se rappelant que Naruto dormait. Il ne savait certainement pas que c'était contre Sasuke qu'il était collé. Il devait surement rêver à Sakura, justement.

Celle-ci, par contre, devait sûrement toujours rêver à lui. À la regarder aussi offerte, il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait jamais profité d'elle. Elle était jolie, après tout. Profiter. Nah. Il l'avait déjà assez fait souffrir. Elle voulait de l'amour, il ne pouvait pas lui offrir. De plus, elle voudrait surement des fleurs et des bougies, or c'était pas trop son truc. Du tout.

Jurant contre toutes les pensées qui le traversaient, il essaya donc de s'extirper. Plus volontaire cette fois. Il mit même un coup de talon dans le tibia de Naruto pour que ce moron fasse de l'air. Effet raté. « Nah… Saasskéé ! dors ! ». Un bras lourd tomba sur son épaule. Et le bassin derrière lui remua un peu, comme pour confirmer que la place était confortable.

Sasuke déglutit. L'érection de son ami était toujours aussi dure.

Il devait partir. Vite. Il poussa ses deux camarades. Impossible de faire sans. Ramassa son chandail, son sabre et ses pompes et s'éclipsa comme seul un shinobi peut le faire. Le froid subit qui l'enveloppa lui déplut immédiatement. Merde.

Sakura ne dormait pas. Mais il était facile pour elle de baisser sa respiration et son chakra au poing de le prétendre. Ce réveil était délicieux. Sasuke contre elle. Sa main sur son sein. Il était bien plus chaleureux quand il dormait! Et quand il s'était réveillé... Elle avait dû se retenir fort de ne pas rire. Son incompréhension devant la situation, et devant leur proximité. Oui c'était bon. Un souvenir précieux à conserver.

Elle se tourna doucement et ses yeux tombèrent dans ceux de Naruto. Ouverts, bleus, et heureux. Son cœur sauta de joie en le voyant ! Elle se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa. Il se laissa faire cette fois. Il était bien trop endormi, et heu… en bonne forme pour résister.

\- Aligato Naruto ! merci merci ! ses yeux verts pétillait de joie.

Elle se serra contre lui et continua de l'embrasser entre deux _merci_. Enthousiaste, elle roula sur lui, ses mains tenant la tête de Naruto, continuant de l'embrasser passionnément. Il était brûlant, ses lèvres engourdies essayant de répondre aux demandes de Sakura. Elle embrassait ses lèvres rebondies, jouant avec, puis glissa sa langue en lui. Il réagit avec un grognement de contentement. Il était excité. Il était toujours excité le matin. Mais là, c'était trop. Si elle continuait, il allait avoir du mal à se contenir. Il lui prit les épaules et la recula.

\- Sakura-chan… doucement ! Je, heu... je suis déjà très excité tu sais, hehe.

Le rouge aux joues, il essaya de sourire pour cacher son embarras. Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux et s'immobilisat. Sans autre distraction ils eurent alors excessivement conscience de la proximité de leurs sexes. Leurs faces prirent feu instantanément et, bien malgré lui, le sexe de Naruto remua contre Sakura, qui écarquilla un peu plus les yeux. Elle n'avait sans doute jamais pris conscience que ces choses-là pouvaient bouger toutes seules…

\- Naaaa ! je suis désolée Sakura-chan !

En panique, Naruto se redressa complètement et tenta de cacher sa verge déjà bien dure. Sakura, bien qu'un peu déroutée, ne se laissa pas pour autant faire. Elle immobilisa les épaules de Naruto, et, scrutant avec une curiosité timide mais un peu avide le visage du blond, appuya un peu plus fort son bassin contre le corps étranger qui palpitait sous elle.

Naruto s'empourpra davantage, et bégaya son nom à plusieurs reprises. Un peu sadique, elle prit ces petites plaintes pour des encouragements, et continua à appuyer. Cette sensation n'étant vraiment pas déplaisante elle commença un léger va-et-vient. Un gémissement lui échappa quand leurs sexes se frottèrent juste là où elle aimait se toucher habituellement.

Naruto semblait dépassé par les événements. Il la regardait avec plein d'amour et de points d'interrogation dans les yeux. Il n'était pas puceau. Il avait envie de lui faire plein de choses. Mais c'était Sakura-chan quand même ! Il était à la fois bien trop heureux et complètement perdu. Elle rit.

\- Hey ! Naruto… baka… tu as perdu l'usage de tes mains?

\- Naaa ! non ! je.. heu … je peux?

Elle rit, prit ses mains et le tira à elle, pour ensuite les déposer sur ses fesses.

\- Tu es un vrai héros, Naruto, et un vrai idiot!

Elle allait l'embrasser, mais se figea tout à coup.

Sasuke les observait à 10 mètres. Juste à la fin de la clairière. Du bois dans les bras et un lapin mort dans la main. Impossible de décrypter son visage. Impassible comme d'habitude.

Naruto se retourna brutalement, désarçonnant Sakura du même coup, pour comprendre l'objet de son inquiétude. Il se figea lui aussi. Était-ce mauvais ? Qu'il les observe ? Allait-il partir?

Sasuke observait ses deux anciens camarades et n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il voyait.

Il n'aurait pas dû revenir. Il ne pouvait bien évidemment plus partir maintenant qu'ils l'avaient vu. Ce serait admettre que ça lui posait un problème. Or ce n'était pas le cas. Leurs vies ne le regardaient pas, ne le concernaient pas, il s'en moquait. N'est-ce pas.

Il avança vers eux l'air hautain et ennuyé. Il l'était, il savait déjà qu'une discussion chiante s'en venait.

À deux mètres d'eux, il s'arrêta. Ils s'étaient remis côte à côte et attendaient son arrivée, assis bien sagement. Il leur était reconnaissant d'avoir cessé de se laver la face mutuellement. Sakura était rouge et détournait les yeux, Naruto grimaçait ce qu'uniquement lui pouvait appeler un sourire. Boarf. Rien de très différent finalement. C'était sûrement la première fois que le blond se faisait réveiller ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être aux anges. Il comprenait moins Sakura. Hier encore, il aurait juré qu'elle était toujours transie d'amour pour lui. Et pourtant elle avait semblé très consentante, et même entreprenante dans l'étreinte rapide qu'il avait interrompue.

Il déposa tout le bois au pied du feu puis se tourna vers eux. Autant briser la glace tout de suite.

\- Puis… vous êtes ensemble ou quelque chose du genre ?

Naruto et Sakura échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire. Naruto était heureux de voir Sakura aussi pétillante de bonheur, c'était si rare ces derniers temps, surtout en présence de leur ancien partenaire. Il la couva des yeux un instant puis se tourna vers celui qui les surplombait. Et pourquoi pas jouer un peu avec leur proie d'abord…?

\- Non… on est avec toi, Sasuke samaaa ! lanca-t-il avec une grimace énamourée.

Sasuke ne réagit pas. Ne chercha pas à comprendre l'ajout du suffixe, ni le ton ouvertement moqueur du blond, et encore moins le sens de cette phrase ridicule. Il nota le défi dans les yeux de Naruto mais se contenta de lever un sourcil sceptique.

\- Je vais vous laisser à votre matinée, vous semblez bien partis. Il lâcha le lapin. Tenez, vous devez avoir faim.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel. Aarf. C'était sûr que le moron allait fuir.

\- Raah... Sasuke Baka ! Et si tu arrêtais de fuir pour une fois !?

Sasuke grogna

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, crétin?

\- Arrêtes de m'appeler crétin ! Bâtard !

En toute réponse Naruto se redressa volontairement à deux centimètres du nez de Sasuke. Le plus provocant possible. Proche. Très proche. Et son cœur qui était repartis comme en 40, il pouvait pas le lâcher celui-là !? Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il échangeait des insultes avec ce connard. Mais bon… son objectif était légèrement différent. Il vit tout de suite que leur proximité ne plaisait pas à Sasuke, bien trop envahissant pour lui. Il sourit en réalisant qu'il le connaissait plutôt bien. Parfait, c'est ça qu'il voulait. Qu'il se sente envahi. Il observa son regard noir qui était, au fil des années meurtres et de trahison devenu de plus en plus éteint. Son sourire grandit en constatant l'étincelle dans les yeux de son ami. Glaciale et brulante en même temps.

\- Oi ! Naruto, dis ce que tu as à dire ou dégage !

Naruto sursauta. Dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Il repensa à tout ce que Sakura lui avait dit la veille et rougit. Il avait beau avoir à peu près accepté qu'elle ait raison, et avoir décidé de tenter… quelque chose, il n'en était pas moins terrifié. Que devait-il faire ? L'embrasser ? Ça lui semblait vraiment bizarre et hors de propos. Il lui était impossible de coller toutes les images de baisers romantiques qu'il avait pu fantasmer sur la tête de con de Sasuke. Il regarda les lèvres fines, serrées l'une contre l'autre en une moue de mécontentement qu'il connaissait bien. Et qu'il adorait.

Rah.

Un instant il aurait voulu ravager cette bouche. La punir de ne jamais sourire. La faire sienne. Cette pensée lui envoya une décharge d'excitation qui le laissa choqué. Il détourna vivement les yeux tandis que ceux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent un peu.

\- Sasuke. Tu sais déjà, hein?

En toute réponse, la bouche frémit de colère. Haine, souffrance et un tas d'autres choses que Naruto aurait voulu comprendre.

\- Fais-le ! Usuratonkachis ! vas-y ! !

Fais-le, fais-le quoi? Il observa son ami dressé devant lui. Ses yeux allèrent à ses lèvres rapidement, mais il ne put bouger. Trop long. Il avait mis trop longtemps. Un direct l'envoya valser cinq mètres plus loin.

\- Alors, tais-toi ! mauviette !

Sasuke semblait vraiment en colère cette fois. Pourquoi? Arg, il l'avait frappé. Pourquoi ses amis le frappaient-ils toujours ?! Il se remit à quatre pattes immédiatement. Il voulait se battre ?! Parfait, ça il savait faire!

\- SASUKEEE ! Me frapper c'est tout ce que tu sais faire, hein !? En fait, c'est toi le lâche !

Il fonça droit sur Sasuke qui ne l'évita pas vraiment et roula par terre avec lui pour finalement le plaquer au sol et lui dégager un gros direct dans la mâchoire.

\- ARRÊTEZ !

Sakura s'était redressée et les regardait pétrifiée. Cette seconde de distraction valut à Naruto un coup de bassin qui remit Sasuke au-dessus de lui. Les poings avaient cessé, ils ne se battaient pas vraiment. Ils étaient tous les deux trop amochés de la veille pour vouloir vraiment se faire mal…ils essayaient plutôt de s'immobiliser, de se plaquer au sol, roulant l'un sur l'autre, et cherchant à savoir qui dominerait. C'était plein de sueur, de proximité étrange, et de respiration haletante. Les insultes de Sakura avaient d'ailleurs nettement diminuées…

Lorseque Sasuke se retrouva sur Naruto, il le toisa de toute sa hauteur.

\- C'est moi le lâche ?! Pourquoi toi tu t'accroches à moi comme ça ?!

Un sourire retenu naquit sur les lèvres de Naruto. Il adorait ça. Il adorait se battre avec Sasuke. Le brun s'animait et ne devenait que furie et passion. Tout ça pour lui.

\- Pourquoi tu souris, idiot !

\- Parce que je suis ton ami !

Ne le laissant pas finir, il empoigna les bords du chandail gris et lui assena un violent coup de tête. Voilà qui allait le sonner un peu, d'ailleurs il recula de plusieurs pas et s'effondra.

Sakura poussa un grand cri navré tandis que le sourire de Naruto devenait plus carnassier. Bahh, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Ça, c'était une affaire de gars. Il se redressa pour se remettre à cheval sur Sasuke, maintenant ses jambes immobiles avec ses pieds. Il remarqua que Sakura l'encourageait maintenant. Quelque chose comme "vas-y prends le". Pas trop sûr. Mais sûr par contre que la proximité du corps de Sasuke emprisonné contre le sien lui plaisait beaucoup. Assis fermement sur lui, il l'empoigna encore et plaqua leur front l'un contre.

\- Essaye de résister si tu peux, teme.

Et il l'embrassa. Enfin, il empoigna les lèvres de Sasuke de force. Elles restèrent bien fermées. Dures et froides. Un grognement de frustration roula dans la gorge du Jinchuriki.

\- Temmeee!

Il allait le frapper et le forcer à s'ouvrir pour lui.

\- Réponds !

Sasuke, d'abord trop sonné pour réagir à cette intrusion, finit par ouvrir la bouche dans un grognement offusqué. Il mordit les lèvres et la langue qui s'imposaient à lui. C'était sauvage et violent. Pas du tout la légèreté et le jeu de Sakura. C'était une lutte pour savoir qui posséderait la bouche de l'autre. Naruto grogna de satisfaction. Il aimait ça et il aurait juré que Sasuke aussi. Il se recula pour observer son ami.

Le brun était essoufflé, les cheveux en bataille, les joues rosies et les dents sorties en rictus animal. Ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs. Mais d'un coup ils se détournèrent, et se fermèrent. À la plus grande confusion de Naruto, le visage redevint ultra calme. « Lâche-moi » dit-il entre ses dents en détachant un peu trop chaque syllabe. La panique envahit brusquement Naruto qui se déroba, laissant un Sasuke au visage figé se relever.

Sakura s'approcha à ce moment de lui. Il l'avait presque oubliée… elle vint lui prendre la main, et le regarda en souriant. Triomphalement. Pourquoi semblait-elle si heureuse? La crainte d'être allé trop loin, d'avoir mésinterprété les signaux de Sasuke lui faisait perdre pied. Il venait de se compromettre définitivement aux yeux de son ami, de son rival. C'était sûr que Sasuke n'avait jamais pensé à lui en ces termes ! Ils étaient deux gars en plus, à quoi pensait-il ?!

Doucement, elle le ramena vers Sasuke toujours immobile. Pour la première fois, il semblait traverser plusieurs émotions contradictoires et avoir de la misère à conserver son impassibilité. Elle avait vu tout de suite la panique dans les yeux de Naruto. Non, il ne devait pas regretter! Elle avait raison. Elle avait vu Sasuke accepter le baiser. Bon, c'était une étrange manière d'embrasser selon elle. Mais il y a plein de choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas avec eux. Sûrement que se battre était leur manière de se dire qu'ils s'aimaient.

Elle s'approcha de Sasuke tenant toujours Naruto par la main. Croiser le regard noir la fit encore rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Il était si beau. Même révolté comme il l'était. Non, surtout révolté comme il l'était. Et puis, il n'était pas encore parti, il n'avait pas essayé de les tuer. C'était plutôt bon signe.

En tremblant, elle essaya d'articuler le prénom de Sasuke. Sa voix lui fit défaut comme à son habitude et cela parut réveiller Sasuke de sa torpeur.

\- Sakura ! aboya-t-il, À quoi rime tout ça ?!

Elle redressa la tête et tenta de le regarder droit des yeux. Si seulement il pouvait l'accepter et arrêter de la mépriser.

\- Sasuke… on veut juste…

Elle se rapprocha encore et tenta de le toucher. De prendre sa main. Il s'écarta vivement.

\- J'ai essayé de te tuer, Sakura ! plusieurs fois ! J'ai essayé de vous tuer tous les deux ! ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Naruto.

Résolue, elle essaya d'affermir sa voix.

\- Oui je sais. Mais je t'aime quand même, Sasuke-kun. Je t'aime encore… et je pense que je t'aimerai toujours.

Le voir lever les yeux au ciel lui serra le cœur. Mais elle devait s'y attendre. Une colère sourde monta en elle, petite Sakura hurlant à l'intérieur d'elle que ce connard devait juste aller se faire foutre, non se faire fourrer, et que si elle pouvait elle l'enculerai bien à sec pour lui faire ravaler sa morgue. Oui, petite Sakura était vraiment terrifiante quand elle s'y mettait…

\- Sakura.

Sa voix avait baissé d'une octave, contenue. Elle sentait qu'il reprenait le contrôle de ses émotions… l'avait-il perdu?

\- Comment peux-tu avoir, encore, des sentiments pour moi alors que je t'ai constamment rabaissée, et dénigrée ! C'est ridi..

\- TAIS-TOI ! ! Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire quoi ressentir !

Elle avait tellement hurlé que même Naruto s'était reculé d'elle. C'était un miracle selon lui que le brun ne se soit pas déjà pris une volée.

Elle se rapprocha, toujours en colère, Ah! qu'elle aimerait le frapper lui aussi !

\- Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas peur de mes émotions ! Elle le regarda plus durement. Ni de mes sentiments.

Bien ! Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé ! Elle se recula un peu et rajusta ses cheveux.

\- De plus, si vraiment tu vis mal toutes les horreurs que tu nous as fait subir, il y a un moyen très simple de te rattraper…

Elle osa un sourire aguicheur et une main sur la hanche le regarda du coin de l'œil. Autant essayer de séduire une bûche. Un rapide coup d'œil à Naruto lui apprit qu'il ne lui serait pour l'instant d'aucune aide. Ah ! Il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse tout ! Elle s'approcha d'un Sasuke aussi figé qu'une statue. Qu'attendre de plus de lui dans un moment pareil.

Sans jamais lever les yeux vers lui, n'en demandons pas trop, elle fit courir ses doigts sur son torse. Juste au niveau de l'échancrure de son col. Pourquoi une telle tenue voyons. Il ne fallait pas s'étonner que tout le monde bave sur lui avec un décolleté pareil. Elle laissa sa main se balader, explorer, tout en tournant autour de Sasuke. Il ne fit pas un geste pour l'arrêter, et frissonna légèrement quand ses doigts glissèrent sur son mamelon.

\- Sakura, à quoi tu joues ?

Sa voix était toujours aussi suffisante qu'à son habitude… dommage pour lui qu'il soit plus difficile de contrôler les réactions de son épiderme…

\- Ce que Sakura veut est très clair, Sasuke.

Naruto s'était rapproché il le regardait bien droit dans les yeux, le défiant de dire quoi que ce soit.

Sasuke prit un air désintéressé, et poussa un soupir sec résigné.

\- Très bien.

La bouche de Naruto lui tomba.

\- Aaah ! Tu tu tu.. Tu acceptes !?

\- Dobe ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix !

Sakura se pressait maintenant contre son dos. Les mains toujours dans son giron.

\- Tu as toujours le choix ! Sasu –

\- J'ai dit, fais-le ! Baka !*

Cette fois, ce fut Sasuke qui attrapa Naruto par le collet et le ramena à lui pour l'embrasser. Naruto gronda de surprise et répondit au baiser avidement. Il agrippa la tignasse de Sasuke d'une main, et remarqua avec satisfaction le tressaillement de son partenaire. Encouragé, il affermit sa prise et senti la respiration du brun s'accélérer un peu. Bien ! Ce fier et méprisant Uchiha n'était pas frigide au moins! Comme pour achever de le lui prouver ce dernier le mordit, puis glissa sa langue contre celle de Naruto. Ils se goutèrent un peu plus calmement cette fois. Laissant leur langue se caresser un peu avant de recommencer à se mordre. Naruto ne voyait pas de meilleure façon pour eux de s'embrasser… c'était à l'image de leur relation.

Sakura ne perdit pas de temps et entreprit immédiatement de retirer le chandail de Sasuke. Une fois nu, ou presque, il ne pourrait plus partir. Elle rougissait déjà à la perspective. Non, ne pas y penser ou elle partirait en courant. Rester dans l'action. Effleurer, caresser, agripper, le sentir, sa peau blanche fleurant le feu de bois, sa peau lisse goûtant la fraicheur du matin… Elle s'abandonna à ses sensations continuant à découvrir chaque parcelle du corps parfait de celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé. Après tout, il se laissait faire, autant en profiter ! Et abuser de lui !

Sasuke se concentrait fort pour garder ses bras inertes le long de son corps. Il avait demandé le baiser, il le savait. Mais garder ses mains sur Naruto, le sentir si proche lui avait paru d'un coup beaucoup trop réel. Les mains de Naruto étaient imposantes, et autoritaires. Elle semblait vouloir s'approprier tout son corps et cette sensation le grisait plus que tout ce qu'il avait ressenti jusqu'à présent. Et ça, surtout, il ne voulait pas que ses deux tortionnaires le sachent.

Il se douta de son échec au petit rire que Naruto émit lorsqu'il laissa échapper un mini petit tout petit gémissement. Ils le croyaient frigide ou quoi? Si seulement ces deux crétins savaient à quel point son corps était érogène. À quel point il avait besoin de toute sa maitrise de lui-même pour ne pas hurler « ENCORE ! » De toute façon, il ne les aiderait pas. Qu'ils se démerdent.

Il était déjà presque nu, Sakura se pressait contre lui et le couvrait de petits bisous mouillés. À l'inverse Naruto raclait ses dents contre sa peau en grognant. Ses dents se plantèrent dans son cou lui envoyant une petite décharge électrique dans tout le corps. Son cœur semblait battre dans son cou maintenant. C'était délicieusement douloureux. Lorsque la bouche l'abandonna, une autre vint si loger. Plus petite et plus douce. Une langue vint doucement caresser et jouer sur la blessure. Il était saisi. Un million de fourmis semblait courir le long de sa colonne. Il se surprit à avoir fermé les yeux et serré les dents.

Les deux autres remarquèrent immédiatement leur succès et continuèrent à user de ce stratagème sur toutes les parties de son corps apparentes, revenant toujours à son cou apparemment si sensible. Sasuke détestait être si transparent mais, en même temps, il lui était vraiment difficile de conserver son masque impassible sous toutes les tendres attentions qu'il recevait.

Ils défirent ensemble la ceinture et le kimono, ne le laissant plus qu'en pantalon et leur permettant d'explorer le ventre blanc et bien dessiné, la naissance de ses hanches, saillantes et qui semblaient les inviter à descendre plus bas. Il sut à les regarder qu'ils en avaient envie puisque leur baisers ne cessaient de s'aventurer vers la limite de son pantalon. Les mains de Naruto étaient calleuses et le griffaient parfois, celles de Sakura semblaient plus légères que des papillons. Le contraste entre les deux était enivrant et lui faisait un peu perdre le fil. Les deux s'embrassaient parfois entre deux caresses, laissant échapper des mélanges de rires et de couinements étonnamment excitants à ses oreilles.

Ne sentant plus aucun attouchement, il ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Ils étaient agenouillés devant lui, tout essoufflés. Pourquoi s'arrêtaient-ils ? Naruto était encore tout habillé. Tss, pourquoi Sakura ne s'était-elle pas occupé de ça déjà ! Le blond semblait hésiter, les deux mains sur les hanches de Sasuke. Ah. C'était donc ça. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être nu devant les deux encore entièrement habillés, mais la perspective de provoquer Naruto était trop forte.

\- Effrayé, Bibilikun ?

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur les lèvres de son ami blond. Trop tard pour reculer.

Naruto fit descendre le pantalon de Sasuke sur ses pieds. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Sasuke allait-il être dur déjà? Aimait-il ce qu'ils lui faisaient? Question débile. Les signaux étaient infimes mais, oui, il aimait. Que devrait-il faire ? Il avait déjà vu Sasuke tout nu, ce n'était pas une surprise. Il s'était même déjà touché un peu quand ils étaient gamins. Ça devrait pas être bien différent que dans le temps, hein? Plus gros. C'était bien plus gros. Raisonnablement gros hein, rien d'extravagant, mais tout de même plus gros qu'à 12 ans. Toujours aussi blanc, rose, et sûrement excessivement doux… Un grondement roula dans sa gorge. Il leva les yeux vers Sasuke qui détourna immédiatement les siens un peu trop attentifs. Le son dans la gorge de Naruto se fit encore plus grave. Quelle belle victime consentante… Et devint un véritable grognement devant l'évidente réaction de l'homme tout nu.

Sasuke aimait beaucoup les sons qu'émettait Naruto. Il espérait juste que celui-ci ne le remarquerait pas trop. Il se demanda aussi à quel point ils venaient de lui ou du Kuybi, et bizarrement cette pensée ne le dérangea pas du tout... Merde.

Sakura eut un rire nerveux qui arracha Naruto de sa contemplation. Il réalisa qu'elle était bien trop habillée. La perspective de les avoir tous les deux complètement dénudés devant lui le fit trembler d'impatience. La kunoichi se rapprocha à quatre pattes de l'être superbe qui les ignorait. Pardon, feignait de les ignorer, il avait bien compris le petit jeu de Sasuke et ne s'y laisserait plus prendre. Elle non plus, apparemment, puisqu'elle semblait absolument, et uniquement, fascinée par la verge qui se tendait devant elle. Sa petite langue rose pointa à l'extérieur de sa bouche, et glissa, tout doucement, juste sous gland de Sasuke. Le joli membre réagit immédiatement en tressautant légèrement.

Sakura eu un hoquet de surprise, Sasuke un énième soupir blasé et le tout fit hurler de rire Naruto.

\- Sakuraaaa ! tu n'avais jamais vu ça avant, pas vrai !?

Sakura vira plus rouge qu'une tomate !

\- Je n'ai pas visité de bordel en compagnie d'un pervers pendant des années, moi ! Naruto!

Son poing allait s'abattre de nouveau sur lui qui se recroquevilla et leva les bras en signe de repentance.

\- Nooon Sakura-Chan, ne me frappe pas, s'il te plait !

Puis, avec son sourire pervers, il ajouta :

\- Enfin, si tu veux que je sois opérationnel moi aussi, bien sûr !

Sakura eut un feulement d'indignation et se jeta sur lui.

Sasuke toujours debout la bite à l'air croisa les bras pour se donner une contenance. Ils allaient apparemment le laisser comme ça. Naruto rit aux éclats quand il finit par attraper Sakura et la maintenir collée contre lui. Celle-ci ne cessait de s'indigner, mais ses joues ne s'étaient pas décolorées une seule seconde. Il suivait avec un intérêt dissimulé l'évolution de leur étreinte. Le t-shirt de Naruto qui s'arrache avec un cri de victoire de Sakura. L'absence réelle de lutte de celui-ci. La prise de confiance de celle-là à califourchon sur lui, puis lui qui la soulève et se retourne alors sur elle nez à nez et défait la fermeture éclair d'un geste précis. La frustration d'observer au lieu de participer. Il croisa les bras.

\- Je crois que vous alliez commencer quelque chose !

Les deux stoppèrent immédiatement leur action et le regardèrent.

Sasuke était terriblement beau, tout auréolé de sa nudité et de sa superbe suffisance. Naruto fut face à lui en rien de temps. Front contre front, sa bite fermement étreinte dans sa main. Le visage de Sasuke se crispa de surprise. Un quart de seconde avant de reprendre son masque habituel. Une petite victoire pour Naruto, qui commença quelques va-et-vient plus fermes.

Sasuke était sensible. La main de Naruto sur son sexe était presque trop dure pour lui, pourtant si Naruto osait desserrer son poing, il savait qu'il allait avoir envie de le frapper. Celui-ci n'en fit rien et commença plutôt à accélérer toujours en le regardant droit dans les yeux, attendant de voir jusqu'où Sasuke le laisserait aller.

\- C'est mieux comme ça ? Petit Sasuke?!

Celui-ci, piqué, le repoussa vivement, mais pas assez pour le faire lâcher prise, et un cri de douleur lui échappa. Sa main agrippa alors le pantalon orange. Là où une belle bosse était bien apparente, et serra. Naruto carra la mâchoire refusant de lâcher prise.

Deux petites mains se posèrent sur leurs torses.

\- Les gars..? Je suis sûre que vous regarder combattre tout en baisant serait le summum du porno gay… mais, euh, vous pouvez aussi assumer que vous vous plaisez… Je crois que c'est assez clair maintenant.

Les deux hommes ne réagirent pas. Continuant à se fixer droit dans les yeux.

\- Bon, je peux aussi partir et vous laisser !

Naruto desserra immédiatement sa prise.

\- Non ! Sakura, surtout ne pars pas!

Sasuke recroisa les bars.

\- Je ne vous aide pas là-dedans. Votre faute. Vous assumez.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si te violer nous dérangeait, espèce de garce frigide!

\- Comment tu m'as appelée ?!

\- Les gars…

\- De plus, ce n'est pas comme si t'aimais pas ça, alors arrête de te la jouer…

Il fut interrompu par les lèvres de Sakura. Ils étaient vraiment insupportables et, en même temps, les voir ainsi l'excitait au plus haut point. Heureusement qu'elle l'avait fait, car Sasuke était à deux doigts de frapper Naruto. Ce qu'il ne pouvait décemment plus faire maintenant qu'elle était dans le chemin.

\- Naruto ? Elle le regardait bien droit dans les yeux, pour être sure qu'elle avait toute son attention, puis elle lança un regard plein de connivence vers la verge de Sasuke…

\- Tu me montres…?

les yeux de Naruto pétillèrent de malice et il s'empressa de hocher la tête.

\- Mmmh… d'accord Sakura-Chan ! Mais...

Retour du sourire pervers…

\- D'abord, je veux qu'il te déshabille !

Le rouge monta aux joues de la jeune fille.

À la grande surprise de celle-ci, deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et firent tomber la tunique déjà ouverte. Elle n'avait pas bougé, peut-être avait-elle dégluti difficilement. Elle ne regardait que Naruto qui, lui, regardait alternativement Sasuke et les gestes de celui-ci qui la déshabillait. Elle sentait l'envie dans les grands yeux bleus, ils devinrent un peu plus sombres à mesure que ses vêtements tombaient. Les mains œuvraient habilement, se contentant d'effectuer la tâche qu'on leur avait donnée. Ni plus ni moins. Pas grave. C'était presque plus excitant. Elle se surprenait à guetter les moindres effleurements contre sa peau.

Naruto adorait le spectacle auquel il assistait. Sakura, toute rose, se laissant déshabiller sans rien oser dire, les yeux pleins d'insécurité et d'espoir rivés dans les siens. Sasuke, d'abord plein de défi, puis tout entier concentré sur son ouvrage, aucune expression visible, ne regardant personne. Tellement eux. Leurs peaux crème et blanche se mélangeant au point qu'il était difficile de savoir qui était qui… Elle était maintenant en sous-vêtements. Ça devenait dur pour elle… être celui qui les obligeait à vivre cette situation était enivrant... il voulait en voir encore un peu.

\- Enlève le soutien-gorge, Sasuke.

Celui-ci s'exécuta, un peu moins formellement, constata Naruto avec soulagement.

Sasuke posa ses deux mains sur les épaules. Il était frustré d'avoir perdu le contact de Naruto sur son sexe, il l'avait toujours mauvaise de s'être fait traité de garce frigide, et était décidé à prouver le contraire. Le voilà donc qui prenait part plus qu'activement aux activités alors qu'il s'était juré de les laisser se démerder. Tsss.

Mais, au moins, il avait repris un semblant de contrôle sur lui-même, c'était bien mieux. Le petit jeu lui plaisait, même s'il se contentait d'exécuter les ordres de Naruto. Ou peut-être justement pour ça. Et puis, il avait très envie de retrouver, de ressentir le contact de cette poitrine contre ses mains. L'aperçu de ce matin avait été court, juste suffisamment tentant... Il fit glisser les deux bretelles de chaque côté, la caressant un peu au passage. Il n'était pas sans cœur non plus. Et c'était plus facile quand ses yeux larmoyants n'étaient pas fixés sur lui.

Il l'aida à passer les bras dans les anses, puis s'attaqua aux crochets. Il tiqua devant la difficulté de l'entreprise, pourquoi les femmes inventaient-elles des stratagèmes pareils? Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le sourire de Naruto s'étirer. Quand il réussit à tout défaire, il sentit la poitrine peser dans les bonnets. Il remarque le regard avide de Naruto… la fébrilité de Sakura. Alors, il attendit. Elle tremblait un peu contre lui. C'était frustrant d'être celui qui enlèverait tout, mais qui ne verrait rien… et pourquoi aimait-il être frustré? Il attendit encore un peu… puis les yeux de Naruto, plein de jeu et d'envie, se dressèrent vers lui.

\- OI! Tu aimes faire durer toi! hein !

Sakura eut un petit rire nerveux. Cette situation n'était pas juste. C'est Sasuke qu'ils devaient torturer… pas elle. Le soutien-gorge tomba, mais fut immédiatement remplacé par deux mains larges qui lui arrachèrent un hoquet de surprise. Naruto cligna des yeux deux fois, puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Temeee !

Il n'avait rien eu le temps de voir et cela fit rire Sasuke. Euh, enfin, une sorte de "nh" satisfait. La frustration de Naruto passa bien vite, remplacée par l'attrait que la vue exerçait sur lui. Les mains de Sasuke sur la poitrine de Saukra... Pas mal... surtout qu'elles ne restèrent pas immobiles longtemps et lui permirent de découvrir doucement l'objet qu'elles enserraient.

Sakura n'osait presque plus respirer. Les deux mains étaient fraiches et elle se sentait brûlante sous elles. Placées fermement sur chacun de ses seins, elles s'écartèrent doucement, faisant glisser ses mamelons entre deux doigts qui se resserrent spontanément. La sensation lui arracha un petit couinement. Puis, doucement, elles vinrent caresser le galbe du sein, petit, mais ferme, les soupeser légèrement… Naruto était fasciné lui aussi. Il observa les longs doigts fins se promener sur la poitrine laiteuse, il observait les pointes se dresser lorsqu'elles étaient effleurées. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait tout déchirer ou leur rendre un culte et ne jamais les toucher de peur de les salir.

Sakura le regarda, toujours aussi rouge, mais détourna les yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas… je suis désolée, je n'ai pas une très grosse poitrine.

Sasuke ne réagit pas. Continuant sa découverte sensorielle. Personnellement, leurs tailles lui convenait très bien, et les femmes sont chiantes avec leurs complexes. Mais heureusement Naruto, empathique comme toujours, réagis un peu différemment, l'interrompant de ses lèvres.

\- Ne t'excuse jamais de ce que tu es ! tu.. Tu es juste parfaite, Sakura, vraiment trop belle!

Tout en disant cela, il avait commencé à l'embrasser tendrement, puis un peu plus ferocement, comme s'il avait du mal à se contenir, poussant des petits râles frénétiques. Puis, il attrapa Sasuke dernière Sakura et le serra énergiquement contre eux, l'empêcha de continuer son activité et le faisant « nher » de frustration.

Sakura apprécia l'étreinte, puis se dégagea légèrement…

\- Alors, cette leçon?

Un grand sourire lui répondit. Elle se décala observant la main de Naruto se diriger vers le membre de Sasuke encore bien dressé. Sauf que celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire et, à leur grande surprise, projeta brusquement Naruto au sol.

\- C'est moi qui vais te la donner.

Sasuke se jeta sur le blond pour… lui enlever son pantalon. Sakura applaudit d'impatience, et vint aider Sasuke.

Naruto riait et à parodia une jeune fille faussement outragée.

\- Oh non… lâche-moi, Sasukeeee, je ne veux surtout pas être nu et avoir du sexe !

Il allait le frapper. Il allait encore le frapper. Il se tourna plutôt vers Sakura.

\- Maintiens-le au sol.

Elle s'exécuta et vint se placer derrière Naruto, les deux mains sur ses épaules. Il fut nu en un rien de temps, mais pas gêné le moins du monde, commentant même au passage la poitrine de Sakura qui tombait devant ses yeux. Sasuke devait s'y attendre, Naruto n'avait jamais été vraiment pudique. Tout ça devait l'amuser beaucoup. Il commençait même à douter de l'innocence du garçon en la matière. Se pouvait-il qu'il sache vraiment ce qu'il faisait ? nh. C'était peut-être préférable, parce que clairement lui n'avait pas eu le temps, et l'envie, de s'intéresser à tout ça pendant ces longues années de fuites.

Il observa le corps dénudé devant lui. Le cou tendu, les épaules larges, les veines saillant sous la peau. Ce corps avait bien grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il continua son inspection descendant directement vers les hanches étroites et le rebond de ses abdominaux qui, dans un V parfait, le guidait vers…

\- Tu aimes la vue?

Crânement, Naruto lui lançait un regard inquisiteur. L'envie de le frapper encore rugit en lui. Et il se sentit raidir. Et sa réaction n'échappa pas à Naruto qui rit de plus belle. Sasuke voulait à tout prix reprendre le contrôle, lui faire ravaler son assurance.

Il observa donc le membre qui se tendait sous lui, criant de lui donner de l'attention. Il était épais et formait un bel arc de sexe, de cercle ! Rejoignant son ventre, le gland rouge déjà humide… Il se pencha un peu et remarqua que Naruto se calma immédiatement. Son visage était tout à coup plus sérieux, voire même un peu intimidé… mmh. Voilà. Il aimait mieux ça.

\- Nah, Sasuke, tu comptes me sucer ou quoi?

Oui. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Et si là tout de suite il regrettait un peu, il était trop tard pour reculer. Après tout, Sakura voulait une leçon. Ses yeux devinrent rouges.

\- nh. Effrayé ? Bibilikun?

Le sharingam braqué sur lui, Naruto déglutit difficilement et tenta un air téméraire.

\- Espèce de connard arrogant c'est toi qui devrais avoir pe... AH!

Sasuke l'avait pris en entier dans sa bouche. Aucune autre préparation. Naruto hoqueta de surprise, mais Sakura se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser. Sasuke se concentra sur le pénis qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il enregistrait grâce au pouvoir de ces yeux le moindre tressaillement, le moindre frisson, qui émanait du membre qu'il avalait. Un succion sur le gland, un coup de langue sur le frein, ses mains qui le serrai en même temps. Il comprit très vite, trop peut-être, ce que Naruto aimait. Il s'amusa à la prendre toujours le plus loin possible, le laissant frapper contre le fond de sa gorge, contractant celle-là autour de lui et jouant des petits bruits que cela arrachait à Naruto. Il n'était pas un génie pour rien, hein, il lui avait suffi de s'étouffer une première fois pour comprendre que le gag réflexe avait un effet particulièrement plaisant sur le blond. Alors, autant le refaire, mais volontairement cette fois. Sentant l'afflux sanguin s'accélérer contre sa langue, il intensifia son mouvement. Naruto commença à se débattre et finit par le repousser d'un coup de pied.

\- Rrrh ! Stop, je vais venir Sasuke.

Mais, voilà, le regard de Naruto était tout mouillé, fiévreux à souhait, ses joues étaient roses et ses lèvres entrouvertes en un rictus animal. Plein de détails que son sharingan analysa en un éclair et qui lui hurlaient de continuer à le torturer.

\- Tiens-le, Sakura.

Trop heureuse, celle-ci recommença à l'embrasser pour finalement immobiliser ses épaules de ses mains. Elle observait Sasuke attentivement. Naruto poussait de grands cris de révolte rapidement remplacés par de jolis gémissements sonores qui rassasièrent Sasuke.

Sakura était captivée. Elle avait demandé une leçon, elle en avait une. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça de sa part. De Naruto, oui, mais de Sasuke? Elle pensait qu'ils allaient littéralement devoir le violer, mais clairement il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Sasuke accéléra le rythme tout en lançant de petits regards au jeune homme pour suivre l'évolution de son état. Celui-ci se débattait sans trop de motivation et commença à pousser quelques couinements, entrecoupés de « Sasuke » plaintifs qui ne firent qu'encourager plus le principal intéressé. Sasuke resta cramponnée à lui tout le long de son orgasme, avalant tout. Il vint fort et longtemps, se cabrant et faisant décoller Sakura de sa prise. Elle tomba en avant et se retrouva nez à nez avec Sasuke la bouche toujours autour du sexe de Naruto. Il finit par le lâcher alors qu'il se ramollissait, toujours palpitant sous sa langue. Sous les yeux de Sakura il le prit dans sa main puis lui redonna un coup de langue, arrachant un cri à Naruto, histoire de ne perdre aucune goutte de lui.

Elle regardait les lèvres fines, un peu rougies, et le sperme qui s'en échappait. Une langue habile vint le récupérer. Les deux yeux redevenus noirs l'observaient sans rien dire. Imaginer le sperme de Naruto dans la bouche de Sasuke la faisait chavirer.

\- Fais-moi gouter.

Sasuke haussa les sourcils de surprise. Il la jaugea quelques instants puis doucement s'approcha. Il sortit sa langue brillante de foutre et Sakura approcha la sienne. Les deux organes s'enroulèrent rapidement avant de revenir dans leur cavité respective. Sakura apprécia le gout amer. Ce n'était pas bon, mais ce n'était pas dérangeant. Sasuke l'observait toujours. Elle revint vers lui. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que leur premier baiser consisterait à s'échanger les fluides de leur partenaire.

\- Encore, plus.

Il obéit se rapprochant, laissant les lèvres de Sakura se visser aux siennes, laissant sa langue explorer sa bouche en quête de Naruto, répondant quand il en sentait la demande. Ils ne réagirent pas quand l'homme sous eux poussa un grand « OOOOh ! », en règle générale il valait mieux ne pas prêter attention à toutes les onomatopées du blond. Mais subitement, Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux et cria. La bouche moite de Naruto venait de se coller à son sexe.

Quand il avait rouvert les yeux apparemment assommés par l'orgasme que venait de lui procurer la bouche de Sasuke, il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec la culotte de Sakura, qui, pour être honnête ne cachait pas grand-chose, et était déjà un peu humide. Ces yeux s'étaient agrandis de gourmandise. Toute cette chair semblait tellement appétissante. Et l'odeur ! Il sentait l'odeur de Sakura, légère, un peu salée, il voulait juste être plus proche encore. Alors il colla son nez, sa bouche dans le petit bouquet rose et respira. Outrée, Saukra tenta de se dégager, mais Sasuke, comprenant vite, se rapprocha et passa son bras autour de sa taille, la maintenant à genoux juste au-dessus de Naruto. Pour la bonne cause, il se dirigea vers ses lèvres, et aspira en lui les petites plaintes qu'elle poussait.

Naruto n'en n'étais pas à son premier cunnilingus… C'était même la première caresse sexuelle à laquelle il s'était livré. Donnant avant de recevoir, comme toujours. Un jour il avait surpris Jiraya en pleine action, et comme il avait déjà lu en cachette tous ses bouquins il savait exactement ce que son maître faisait. Et cette fois- ci il n'était pas partie en hurlant que son sensei était un pervers. Il s'était approché, puis, à genoux à côté d'un Jiraya tout énervé d'être dérangé, lui avait intimé bras croisé de lui apprendre. Il avait alors 14 ans.

Il avait donc appris et écouté ses nombreux sermons sur l'importance de donner ce plaisir à une femme. Il devait tout manger, il le savait, et comme il ne connaissait pas ce qu'elle préférait, il devait d'abord lui montrer qu'il aimait tout d'elle. Après s'être bien collé contre la dentelle, avoir soufflé et mordillé ce qu'il pouvait malgré l'intrus, il se contenta de déplier le tissu et de recommencer. Il léchait, aspirait, une par une, ses lèvres, son clitoris, l'entrée de son vagin, séparément, simultanément. Tout ça le rendait fou, il savait plus par où commencer. Sakura tremblait sous ses mains et poussait de plus en plus de cris. Incapable de poursuivre son baiser avec Sasuke elle se réfugia dans son cou et s'agrippa à lui comme une folle, griffant et mordant la chair blanche qui se trouvait sous ses mains.

Il ne cherchait pas à la faire jouir, du moins pas tout de suite, ce n'était pas son objectif vraiment. Pour l'heure il la dévorait littéralement et était perdu dans ses sensations à lui. Jiraya lui avait toujours dit « Fais durer le plaisir, ne cherches pas à le terminer au plus vite en atteignant l'arrivée trop tôt ! ». Il avait demandé si c'était pareille pour les femmes, Et Jiraya était partis d'un grand rire qui disait à lui tout seul tout son amour pour la gente féminine : « Exactement pareil ! Sauf que certaines peuvent atteindre la ligne d'arrivée plusieurs fois de suite ! ».

Alors quand il entendit la respiration de la jeune femme s'accélérer et ses cris se faire plus aigus, il espéra qu'elle faisait partie de ces femmes là et qu'il pourrait la torturer de plaisir plus tard. Il essaya de maintenir le mouvement qu'il faisait alors et accéléra un peu. Il continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle convulse et qu'un cri plus fort que les autres s'échappe de sa gorge.

Sasuke la maintint tout le long de son plaisir. Fasciné par les cris qu'elle poussait. Fasciné par la force de ses mains dans le plaisir. Elle finit par s'affaisser, un peu tremblante. Elle ne pensait pas qu'une langue pouvait la faire monter comme ça… Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait pu se laisser aller ainsi. Mais être là, dans les bras de Sasuke, Naruto la tête entre ses cuisses, bien plus proche d'elle que personne n'avait jamais été, c'était juste trop. Trop bon. Oui c'était vraiment trop bon… Elle se laissa aller, toute molle, retenue par deux bras puissants, la tête dans un cou blanc comme de l'albâtre. Elle serait restée là des heures.

Sous elle Naruto émit un gargouillis, genre de rire ramolli par le plaisir, et repoussa tendrement ses fesses sur son torse.

\- Saaaskééé… Je parie que tu peux pas faire mieux!

La réponse fusa.

\- Et qui t'as fait jouir juste avant, crétin !

Deuxième gargouillis, un peu plus rauque cette foi...

\- Maaaah… d'accord d'accord… Alors, je parie que tu crieras aussi fort qu'elle ! haha !

\- Tss, pourquoi est ce que ta petite caboche d'adolescent pré pubère doit toujours tout tourner en compétition ?

\- Parce que y a que ça qui marche avec toi espèce de connard blasé associable !

Étrangement leurs joutes l'amusaient. C'était peut-être à cause de son surplus d'endorphine, mais leurs insultes sonnaient comme des mots d'amour à ses oreilles. Elle releva les yeux pour les plonger dans les pupilles toujours rouge sang de l'homme qui la soutenait. Elles s'agrandirent un peu, redevinrent noires et se détournèrent tout aussi vite. Voilà. Ça ! Ce détournement l'agaçait. Qu'il n'entre pas dans les jeux idiots de Naruto, passe. Qu'ils s'insultent après qu'elle vienne de jouir, passe ! Mais comment pouvait-il encore l'éviter après avoir senti son cœur battre contre le sien si fort ? Après l'avoir soutenu et embrassée aussi tendrement ?

Elle le poussa, bien fort, du moins ce qu'elle était capable. Les deux mains fermement posées sur son torse. Ce fut suffisant pour qu'il se retrouve sur les fesses. Un peu chancelante, elle réussit à venir s'assoir sur lui, directement sur son sexe, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à se dégager.

\- Toi, tais-toi !

Les pupilles d'encre s'agrandirent. Sakura sourit un peu de manière démoniaque, comme seule une femme peut faire.

\- Oui, c'est un pari, Sasuke. Un pari entre Naruto et moi pour te faire perdre la tête ! Tu seras tellement perdu dans le plaisir que tu nous supplieras à genoux de continuer. Toute ta superbe maîtrise envolée !

Sasuke observait. Un peu surpris. Il faut l'avouer. Mais aussi surpris d'avoir apprécié la tirade. Son visage resta impassible à son habitude. Mais, cette fois, il la regardait. Sur lui, Sakura fulminait, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu la mettre en colère comme ça? Ses joues, son cou et sa poitrine étaient un peu rouges, les cheveux en bataille et les lèvres retroussés en un petit rictus. Il aimait bien cet aspect de Sakura. Il la trouvait belle. Elle n'avait rien d'une créature fragile. Comment avait-il pu la voir ainsi avant ?! Ses yeux verts flamboyaient.

\- Pour l'instant, c'est plutôt vous qui semblez-vous être perdus dans le plaisir… répondit-il négligemment.

Le rictus de la jeune femme s'élargit. Décidément, il ne connaissait pas du tout cette facette de sa personnalité.

\- AH ! Tu entends ça, Naruto ! Monsieur veut aussi prendre son pied !

Celui-ci avait la face rougie et luisante, il les regardait avec un sourire idiot aux lèvres, appréciant le spectacle qu'ils offraient. Sasuke allongé, les deux mains serrées sur les cuisses de Sakura trahissant son désir derrière son air soi-disant blasé-détaché, et cette dernière dressée sur lui le fusillant du regard, dans une pose bien cambrée qui se voulait la plus invitante possible.

Il se traina jusqu'à eux, le déplacement manquait de grâce, mais faisait quand même rouler ses muscles sous sa peau et Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de le détailler encore, appréciant un peu trop l'animalité qu'il y percevait. Naruto s'empourpra un peu sous ce regard noir qui le détaillait, tout ceci restait quand même relativement nouveau. Il vint se placer derrière Sakura, la tête sur son épaule, venant enserrer sa taille entre ses bras, puis regarda Sasuke.

Et Sasuke rencontra leurs yeux. Deux grands yeux verts. Deux grands yeux bleus. Rivé dans les siens. Une chaleur suffocante l'envahit d'un coup. Il tenta urgemment de la contrôler en se détournant une énième fois, mais sa bouche fut emprisonnée par celle de Naruto.

Le blond était au-dessus de lui, tenant fermement sa mâchoire entre ses doigts.

\- Aaarg ! Je... J'aime trop quand tu fais ça Sasuke !

\- Quand je fais quoi ? répondit l'intéressé en se dégageant

\- Quand tu essayes tellement fort de cacher ce que tu ressens… et que tu échoues.

Il ne répondit pas. Qu'avait-il à répondre ? De plus, Naruto avait déjà repris sa place derrière Saskura, grommelant quelque chose à propos d'être fou où de devoir se contrôler, il savait pas trop. Mais son sang pulsait un peu partout en lui.

\- Je vais le prendre en moi, Naruto.

Cette réflexion le ramena dans sa tête. Puis dans son corps encore. Ok. Ca allait arrivé.

\- C'est ta première fois, Sakura ? demanda Sasuke en reportant sur attention sur la jeune fille.

Le rouge monta à ses joues, mais elle répliqua d'un ton cinglant que ce n'était absolument pas ses affaires, et qu'il devait s'estimer chanceux qu'elle ne le frappe pas encore ! Il estimait quant à lui que oui, c'était ses affaires, puisque c'était lui qui était sur le point de la déflorer. Mais bon, ce que Dame veut...

Naruto rit devant l'échange puis se replaça derrière Sakura, entre les jambes de Sasuke. Il reposa délicatement ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille.

\- Ca va bien aller.

Sasuke ne sut pas trop à qui de lui ou d'elle Naruto s'adressait. Mais il sentit une main rugueuse s'emparer de son sexe et le caresser rapidement, histoire de s'assurer qu'il était prêt pour la suite, Et oh que Sasuke était prêt. Naruto le plaça à l'entrée du vagin de Sakura, et celle-ci commença à glisser doucement. Un gémissement sourd traversa ses lèvres tandis que le sexe de l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé s'enfonçait en elle. Elle le prit jusqu'au bout le faisant relever la tête de surprise et resserrer ses mains sur elle. Les deux avaient la respiration hachée.

Naruto leur murmurait des paroles d'encouragements, les caressant elle et Sasuke. Cette présence la rassurait plus que tout. Le sentir contre elle, fort, se sentir prise entre les deux hommes, ces pensées faisaient battre son cœur et palpiter son sexe. À cet instant, elle sut qu'un jour elle les voudrait tous les deux en elle. Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais un jour oui.

Elle commença à onduler et sentit Sasuke répondre immédiatement en suivant son mouvement. Il céda au besoin urgent et instinctif de son bas-ventre, laissant monter ses hanches vers celles de Sakura, grognant devant la sensation et en voulant plus. Il se sentait merveilleusement enserré, dans cette bulle de chaleur et de moiteur qui vivait autour de son sexe. Il voulait coulisser à l'intérieur de toute cette chair, plonger encore plus loin en elle.

Quand Sakura s'affaissa un peu sur Sasuke, venant poser sa tête dans son cou Naruto put avoir une vue dégagée sur l'union de ses partenaires. Il se retint très fort de ne pas saigner du nez. Il voyait le pénis de Sasuke coulisser dans la vulve de Sakura. Bien mouillée, et étonnamment bien dilatée. Il avait aussi une vue imprenable sur l'anus de celle-ci. Petite rosette légèrement plus foncé que sa peau. Les bourses de Sasuke venaient frapper en cadence contre les fesses de la demoiselle. Prenant confiance et envie, ses coups de bassin se firent plus fort et Naruto put admirer les fesses et les cuisses blanches, longues et noueuses se contracter et se tendre successivement. Il pouvait voir aussi l'intimité de Sasuke, petit cercle brun, étroit. Il entendait leurs grognements et leurs gémissements tandis que le plaisir physique pur les gagnait. Fou.

Il allait perdre la tête tellement il voulait les faire siens tous les deux. Il plongea au cœur de toute cette chaleur. Continuant à les caresser, à les encourager. Il lécha les bourses de Sasuke, puis en dessous, puis remonta le long de la verge, ou du moins du peu encore visible. Se retrouvant dans le cul de Sakura il le lécha lui aussi avidement. L'image de lui et Sasuke la prenant à deux s'imposant à son esprit. Il lui écarta les fesses et plongea sa langue plus loin. Les images surprises dans le livre de Jiraya, tout comme différents enchevêtrements qu'il avait apercevoir dans les bordels favoris de son Sensei, prenaient tout leur sens. Tous les deux autour et en elle, tous les deux autour de lui, ou lui en elle et lui en lui, ou elle de face l'autre de derrière, ou encore inversés, la tête en bas, le cul en l'air en lui… Fou. Il allait devenir fou. Il l'avait déjà dit ?

Il laissa courir sa langue entre les deux magnifiques sphères crémeuses, puis remonta le long de la colonne de Sakura. Elle se redressa et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête pour ça Naruto… murmura-t-elle entre deux gémissements. Naruto acquiesça. Il s'en doutait.

\- Mais euh… je crois que je voudrais quand même qu'on soit trois…

Il la regarda, et s'émerveilla de leur complicité et de leur parfaite compréhension. Elle était magnifique, ses grands yeux vert brillant d'amour, sa bouche tendue de désirs. Il l'embrassa avec passion, un peu goulument, aspirant ses lèvres rebondies. Puis il prit une grande inspiration avant de jeter un œil à l'homme brun qui le dévisageait.

\- Mmh… Je crois que j'ai une idée… s'il me laisse faire.

Sa voix s'était brisée en chemin, devenant subitement rauque de désir, d'impatience et d'appréhension. Elle le regarda puis ouvrit de grands yeux et se tourna à son tour vers Sasuke.

Celui-ci les regardait sans trop comprendre. Surpris, et frustré que les caresses de l'un et les ondulations de l'autre aient cessé. Sakura se tourna encore vers Naruto.

\- Je te laisse me guider.

Celui-ci acquiesça et retourna derrière.

\- Oi ! de quoi est-ce que vous…

\- Tais-toi, j'ai dit !

Elle recommença à l'embrasser et à onduler.

Naruto caressa les cuisses de Sasuke puis fermement les ouvrit. Voyant qu'il se laissait faire il les releva jusqu'à entraver les mouvements de son bassin, le forçant à subir uniquement ceux de Sakura. Puis il commença à embrasser l'intérieur des cuisses blanches et fermes, à y faire courir ses dents, appréciant de les voir frémir et se contracter. Il était tellement réceptif ! Naruto adorait voir son amant réagir comme ça sous ses doigts. Oui, son amant, son futur amant. Un sourire s'étala sur son visage et ses yeux virèrent orange. Oui, il allait le faire sien. Il reprit ses baisers, se rapprochant doucement, mais surement de l'anneau de chair qu'il convoitait.

Celui-ci n'était pas sûr de savoir où tout cela allait, mais décida que c'était agréable. Les seins et la bouche le distrayaient trop pour vraiment y penser. Il fit jouer un mamelon entre ses lèvres puis entre ses dents. Faisant aller et venir sa langue contre le bout. Sakura poussait des petits gémissements de plus en plus aigus. Elle avait du mal à contrôler son bassin tellement la sensation sur ses seins était intense. Il en usa. Décidant de la torturer le plus longtemps possible. Mais, d'un coup, il cilla. Sensation nouvelle. La langue de Naruto qui explorait une partie vraiment intime de son corps. C'était… Un gémissement lui échappa. Bon. Oui, c'était bon mais il n'aurait su dire pourquoi. Le membre s'activait en lui et semblait moelleux, comme si tout se liquéfiait en lui. Cette pensée le terrifia. Il se sentait s'ouvrir doucement sous les assauts mouillés, son corps en demandant plus, plus loin. Il n'était pas sûr du tout de vouloir que ça continue. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment se défaire tant la poigne était ferme sur ses cuisses. Il essaya, les doigts se resserrèrent, lui arrachant un gémissement. Il ne voulait pas se défaire. Il voulait avoir des bleus demain, il voulait, il voulait, il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait.

\- Sakura, distraie-le.

Un éclair de peur dans les yeux de Sasuke, de faim vorace dans ceux de Naruto, de pure satisfaction dans ceux de Saukra. Celle-ci se pencha en avant et en le regardant droit dans les yeux commenca à faire aller et venir son bassin de haut en bas, lui infligeant un nouveau type de frottement, plus ciblé. Cette fille n'était clairement pas vierge. C'était divin. Bon Dieu où avait-elle appris à faire ça!? Son regard le fixait toujours, tellement fière d'elle qu'il en grogna d'agacement. Mais alors qu'elle recommençait son mouvement et qu'il lâchait sa tête en arrière il sentit quelque chose. Quelque chose de plus dur.

Ça ne fit pas vraiment mal, va savoir pourquoi il se sentait bien ouvert et vraiment humide. Peut-être la langue de Naruto, sa salive, l'excitation, ou tout en même temps. Il s'attendait à l'intrusion. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre. Hein? Tout le monde aurait compris ce que Naruto avait en tête. Ou peut-être pas, peut-être était-ce juste lui ? Dans tout les cas il rua quand même, pour la forme.

\- Oi ! Naruto ! qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Mais son mouvement le fit se rengainer en Sakura qui en cria de plaisir, resserrant tous ses muscles internes sur lui et lui coupant le sifflet d'un coup. Il n'entendit pas vraiment la réponse de Naruto, quelque chose à propos de préparation. Il respirait fort pour contrôler son excitation, mais déjà Sakura s'était replacée là où elle était et avait repris le mouvement qui lui faisait perdre la tête, mais plus vite. Il se sentait parcouru de décharges électriques, et le plaisir enflait furieusement dans son ventre. OK là il ne pouvait plus vraiment bouger. N'est-ce pas.

Naruto avait senti un mélange de panique et de réprimande dans la voix de son ami. Son sourire s'agrandit. Il ne relâcha pas sa prise, mais recommença à lécher pour faciliter l'entrée de ses doigts. Il savait que ce serait un peu douloureux, ou surprenant, et comme il s'y attendait Sasuke s'était resserré brusquement autour de lui. Mais les muscles s'étaient à nouveau détendus lorsque Sakura avait recommencé à bouger. Naruto avait d'ailleurs une vue imprenable… elle effectuait un genre de twerk qu'il avait déjà vu sur les pistes de danseuses nues. Le cul de Sakura, bien arrondi, et ferme, rebondissait joyeusement au rythme de son bassin. Voir que ce mouvement avait une réelle utilité le comblait de bonheur. Il réprima son envie de planter ses dents dans cette chair tressautante et se reconcentra sur ses doigts.

Après, il n'avait encore jamais donné à personne une telle caresse. Mais Jiraya, Ô Jiraya qui semblait tout savoir sur le sexe, lui avait expliqué les bases. Les muscles dans cette zone sont sensibles. Et homme et femme peuvent apprécier la stimulation. Mais les hommes ont une petite zone plus sensible, à l'intérieur, qui peut pour certains décupler leur plaisir. Naruto avait exploré. Il avait apprécié, mais pas autant que ce à quoi il était habitué. Il avait surtout aimé se caresser en imaginant donner ce plaisir à quelqu'un d'autre. Eh oui, il avait pensé à Sasuke. Et il avait joui tellement fort qu'il en avait eu honte et avait barricadé cette expérience à double tour au fond de son esprit. Il avait beaucoup lutté pour ne plus penser au brun, du moins pas de cette manière. Le récupérer était alors devenu une obsession. Pour se libérer de ce fantasme ridicule. Technique finalement peu efficace.

Et le voilà qui vivait en plein son fantasme. Tout concentré à sa tâche, il ne pouvait pas vraiment observer les réactions du receveur. Il espérait que c'était agréable. Il le voulait très fort, car il n'avait pas prévu de s'arrêter là. Il prit son temps, laissant le corps de son partenaire s'habituer à lui. Quand il trouva le point qu'il cherchait, il émit une légère pression dessus et tout le corps de Sasuke se resserra autour. Bingo.

Sasuke avait ouvert les yeux de surprise, et sa respiration s'était bloquée dans sa gorge. Sakura le buvait des yeux, cherchant à comprendre la moindre expression de son visage. Elle avait clairement l'air de savoir ce que faisait Naruto derrière elle. Et elle avait clairement l'air d'apprécier. Ils s'étaient donné le mot ou quoi!? Avaient-ils parlé de ça avant?

\- Sakura… est-ce qu'il aime ça?

\- Je, euh… je suis pas sûre… je crois qu'il ne sait pas non plus. Mais il a figé. Yeux fermé et…

\- Que fait sa bouche ?

\- Petit pli vers le bas. Il se mordille un peu la lèvre.

Mmh… signe de concentration ou d'intense mécontentement. Naruto opta pour la première option. Estimant que, dans la deuxième, il aurait déjà perdu son bras.

Sasuke grogna en entendant la description.

\- Oi ! je suis la bande de nazes !

Il avait grogné d'agacement en entendant la description et même tenté de faire alors tout l'inverse. Mais Naruto réappuya sur ce point si sensible et il ne put contrôler le sursaut de sa respiration, ni ses dents sur ses lèvres. Être si transparent le faisait hurler de rage. Ce n'était pas vrai que ses amis pouvaient déchiffrer ainsi son visage. Ses amis ? Gnh. Penserait à ça plus tard.

Naruto n'était nullement convaincu par sa mini-révolte et réappuya un peu sur la prostate de son ami, pour ensuite commencer un léger va-et-vient. Il vit les jambes de Sasuke se contracter, et ses mains agripper convulsivement les hanches de Sakura, l'empêchant de bouger. Naruto continua sa caresse, et en profita pour jeter un œil au brun. Il vit que celui-ci avait fermé les yeux. Et à chaque poussée qu'il effectuait sur le petit organe, il pouvait le voir se mordre les lèvres et tenter d'étouffer les petits gémissements qui lui échappaient. Fou. Oui, il l'avait déjà dit. Alors il se dévoua encore plus à ses caresses, se jurant que Sasuke allait connaitre le 7e ciel, le remerciant de lui faire ainsi confiance, lui qui n'avait pourtant confiance en personne. Il le mordait, le griffait, l'embrassait, tout ce qui pouvait montrer au brun qu'il était vivant sous ses doigts.

Sakura aussi le regardait. Il était magnifique. Les joues rouges, la respiration haletante, le visage serré par le plaisir. Elle se sentait privilégiée d'assister à ce spectacle. Elle recommença à bouger, plus fort cette fois, et plus loin aussi, se permettant de nouveau de s'enfoncer entièrement en lui. Elle voyait Sasuke perdre pied de plus en plus, sa respiration s'accélérant au même rythme que celle de Naruto derrière elle. Elle sentit le plaisir monter en elle, son sexe se resserrant autour de la verge de plus en plus dur à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle accéléra, encore ,encore, encore. Puis, elle s'arrêta.

Sasuke s'étouffa de frustration. Il avait l'impression de s'être écroulé d'une falaise, tellement il était monté haut dans le plaisir. La surprise avait aussi fait arrêter Naruto, laissant Sasuke bien trop conscient des doigts à l'intérieur de lui. Il la fusilla du regard. Comment osait-elle s'arrêter comme ça?! Le rictus mauvais qu'il affichait aurait pu la terrifier, mais bizarrement elle s'en moquait. Un petit sourire en coin, elle se disait que cette réaction n'était pas loin d'une supplication.

\- Oh… tu veux que je continue? demanda-elle en recommençant à onduler, pour s'arrêter de nouveau.

Bien sûr, Naruto éclata de rire.

\- Sakuraaaa ! Petite méchante !

Sasuke voyait rouge. Littéralement. L'interruption brutale de toutes les caresses qu'il recevait était la pire frustration qu'il avait jamais vécue. Il savait exactement à quoi elle jouait. Et il aimait, cette frustration l'excitait. Mais jamais il ne se serait abaissé à la supplier. Il eut un petit rire sexe, pardon sec. Bien, si elle voulait jouer à ça.

Il l'attira à elle et la retourna brusquement. Se retrouvant au-dessus, toujours en elle. Il serra les dents en sentant les doigts de Naruto s'arracher brusquement de lui, puis d'un coup se renfonça profondément en elle. Elle cria et lui griffa le dos. Ça lui apprendra. Maintenant qu'il était en position dominante l'observer le dérangeait beaucoup moins. La voir réagir ainsi à l'union de leur corps le bluffait. Comment était-il possible qu'il puisse donner autant de plaisir à quelqu'un ?! Après avoir essayé de la tuer si souvent la tenir ainsi en lui était une récompense amère, imméritée. Il sortit un peu, restant juste à l'entrée, et se rengaina encore, frappant fort, il changea d'angle pour être plus stable et la sentit alors se resserrer convulsivement sous lui. Alors, il reproduisit son mouvement, une fois, deux fois, pour s'arrêter. Elle leva convulsivement son bassin vers lui, l'implorant de continuer. Il rit un peu. Elle voulait voir qui était le plus sadique. D'accord. Grand Uchiha, bâtard de première, encore invaincu en la matière. Il la sentait si abandonné et si aimante. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux mouillés embués de plaisir puis réussit à rire entre deux plaintes frustrées.

Il avait fallu beaucoup de courage à Sakura pour interrompre l'étreinte, parce qu'honnêtement elle était à deux doigts de jouir. Mais elle voulait qu'ils fassent l'amour tous les trois. Elle aurait peut-être pu éviter de le provoquer car maintenant elle se retrouvait prise à son propre jeu, son plaisir perlant à la surface, hurlant pour plus, ondulant comme une désespérée pour que Sasuke reprenne ses coup de boutoir. Mais ça en valait la peine. Elle se tourna vers Naruto.

\- Je crois qu'il est dans une meilleure position maintenant ?

Sasuke tourna la tête brusquement vers Naruto qui s'était déjà rapprocher de lui et arborait un sourire un peu trop affamé à son gout. Mais qui eut son petit effet… il se sentit immédiatement se tendre.

Naruto avait vite compris la manœuvre de la demoiselle et était maintenant en parfaite position pour continuer ses explorations.

\- Sasuke, la dame te réclame, me semble.

L'intéressé tourna un regard glacial vers lui, qui manqua superbement son effet.

\- Bah, je peux te prendre sans que tu t'occupes d'elle… c'est pour toi.

Ses yeux glissèrent vers le petit cul rebondi de Sasuke de manière plus que suggestive, lui montrant bien que son corps lui plaisait, et qu'il l'assumait. Celui-ci se détourna avant de rougir. Imaginer Naruto en lui faisait vivre tout un tas d'émotion qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il ne voulait surtout pas que l'autre homme sache à quel point il avait aimé se faire caresser ainsi un peu plus tôt et à quel point il voulait le sentir recommencer. Tss, il n'imaginait pas être aussi accro à ces sensations et, si on lui avait demandé, c'est lui qui aurait pris Naruto, pas l'inverse !

En dessous de lui, une Sakura rose des pieds à tête se mordillait les lèvres en essayant de ne pas trop gémir. Elle se frottait à lui et ses miaulements lui faisaient un peu perdre la tête. Il la regardait toujours, essayant de faire le tri entre ses envies et les leurs, entre son masque d'arrogance et son urgent besoin de plaisir charnel.

Une large main s'abattit sur son cul et le ramena à réalité.

\- Quel sadique tu fais, Sasuke…

Il grogna en sentant sa chair brûler un peu sous la claque. Puis, Naruto l'enserra brusquement dans ses bras, et laissa aller son poids contre lui, forçant Sasuke à s'enfoncer en Sakura qui en rugit de satisfaction. Naruto mit une main sous la nuque de Saukra, la tête dans le cou de sasuke, puis, les deux sous lui, se mis à les pousser de son bassin, son propre sexe pris entre les reins de Sasuke et son ventre. Il les tenait fort contre lui. La sensation de leur faire l'amour à tout deux le suffoquait. Doucement, ils prirent un rythme tous les trois, calant leur respiration ensemble, appréciant la montée d'énergie commune qui les unissait. Sasuke grognait, écrasé entre lui et Sakura, et récompensait chacune des poussées de Naruto par une petite expiration grave et une légère crispation de la bouche. Sakura les griffait de ses petites mains, perdue dans leur dos, dans les courbes de leurs muscles. Naruto adorait ça. Il les embrassa, durement et sauvagement. De moins en moins capable de se contrôler. Puis s'écarta.

Naruto se sentait perdre un peu pied. Il devait lutter contre des pulsions qui devaient certainement venir de son démon. L'envie de rentrer à l'intérieur d'eux. De les dévaster de ses dents. De les déchirer sous son plaisir. Et cette puissance qu'il ressentait lorsqu'ils s'étreignaient ainsi tous les trois, puissance qui lui donnait l'impression que son cœur allait tout simplement éclater. Il flatta sa queue doucement et respira un grand coup. Les deux continuaient leur danse, mais il avait bien noté leurs grognements de frustration lorsqu'il s'était ôté. Patience.

Sasuke continuait d'aller et venir en Sakura, perdu dans la douceur de sa peau et les rondeurs de sa poitrine, cognant contre le haut de son vagin et la faisant crier à chaque fois. Elle se pressait contre lui avidement, de plus en plus serrée autour de lui. Le départ de Naruto l'avait frustré. Il aimait sa poigne, il aimait le sentir lourd sur lui. Tellement impérieux qu'il n'avait juste pas le choix que de se laisser faire. Naruto avait tout du mâle dominant et en rut derrière lui, grondant et grognant, affolant autant ses sens que les couinements plus aigus de Sakura. Puis, tout à coup, il fut rabattu à 90 degrés. La main de Naruto sur sa nuque, inflexible, l'empêchant de n'aller nulle part ailleurs. Puis il sentit de nouveau la langue de Naruto. Puis un doigt. Puis deux. Ce n'était pas agréable, plus intrusif que juste avant, plus empressé. Son visage se crispa.

\- Sasuke, relaxe s'il te plait. Je serais doux, je te promets, mais euh… je, je veux vraiment être à l'intérieur de toi, là maintenant…

Il aurait presque pu entendre le « s'il te plait » suivre dans la tête de Naruto. Il avait dit ça en se serrant contre lui, ses doigts crispés sur ses hanches étroites, la tête dans son dos. Une supplique avide, un peu désespérée.

\- Nh.

Sasuke respira un peu plus vite. Il avait accepté la situation depuis longtemps. Mais accepter qu'il en eût envie et le verbaliser était deux choses bien différentes. Le « nh » qu'il parvint à prononcer fut pour lui une véritable épreuve et il sentait déjà l'angoisse et les doutes affluer en lui. Le soulagement qu'il entendit dans le souffle de Naruto l'apaisa un peu. Sakura caressa sa joue tendrement.

\- Fais-nous confiance. murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Et, comme pour appuyer ses propos, elle monta son bassin et resserra son vagin autour de lui, stoppant ses pensées immédiatement. En le regardant bien attentivement, elle se contracta de nouveau et vit sa respiration s'accélérer.

\- Tu aimes ça hein ? Il hocha la tête, incapable de parler.

Elle recommença, plus fort, à intervalles plus serrés, poussant son bassin contre lui en même temps. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait se serrer encore plus, savoir qu'elle pouvait faire ça volontairement l'excitait au plus haut point et lui fit effectivement oublier Naruto. Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci revienne appuyer sur sa prostate et lui arrache un hoquet de plaisir dont il eut aussitôt honte.

Sakura continua à contracter ses muscles autour de la verge de Sasuke, se concentrant pour continuer à se serrer autour de lui, gémissant elle-même à chacune de ses convulsions, sentant son plaisir monter de plus en plus.

\- Je vais entrer, Sasuke. Détends-toi.

Le sexe de Naruto était trop gros. Il gronda dans les seins de Salukra, et pourtant il se sentit s'ouvrir sous lui. Il essayait de se détendre, par pur réflexe. Il connaissait son corps, il savait bien que plus il se contracterait plus ce serait douloureux. Mais, putain, c'était plus gros que des doigts !

\- Tu es vraiment serré, Sasuke !

Gnh

\- Je vais aller plus loin, Sasuke…

\- Quoi, tu n'es pas entré, déjà ?!

\- Euh… je, non! je ne suis dedans que de cinq centimètres…

Sasuke pâlit. Ou rougi. Sait pas trop. Il se sentait déjà complètement écartelé. Plus n'était pas possible. Moins n'était pas possible non plus. Il jurait sur tous les ancêtres des Uchiha que si Naruto se retirait maintenant et le laissait ainsi, il lui couperait un bras. Ou deux.

Naruto figea devant le visage crispé de son ami tourné vers lui. Il était tellement excité. Il en avait tellement envie qu'il en tremblait. Mais la peur de le blesser, de le perdre était bien plus grande. Il lui avait déjà tant donné. Il pourrait arrêter. Il commença à se retirer.

\- Je peux arrêter Sasuke… si tu veux pas je…

Des yeux noirs le fusillèrent sur place et une main s'agrippa fermement à la sienne.

\- Reste, Baka ! Arrête de me materner, et sois un homme, bordel !

Puis il se retourna vers Sakura qui l'embrassa immédiatement.

Naruto poussa. Il n'hésita pas. Si c'est ce que Sasuke voulait, il allait le lui donner. Il introduit sa bite jusqu'au fond en criant, lui aussi à la fois de douleur et de plaisir, parce que putain c'était vraiment serré, et vraiment moins lubrifié que le sexe d'une femme. Mais, une fois en dedans, il vit des étoiles… C'était tellement étroit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de bouger pour sentir son propre sang pulser à l'intérieur de son membre. Il s'abattit sur le dos blanc, le mordit de plaisir, baragouinant des mots d'amour, de plaisir, de « putain c'est trop bon ». Quand il parvint à se calmer un peu, il commença à aller et venir, doucement, laissant la chair accepter son intrusion et se détendre. Il essaya de se caler sur les mouvements de Sakura. Elle le regardait avec passion. Ils l'avaient fait… ils étaient tous les deux en train de faire l'amour à Sasuke. Son cœur bondit et quelques larmes envahirent ses yeux. Quel con il faisait, pleurer pendant l'amour ! Sakura lui sourit tendrement et vint caresser sa joue. Il rit un peu, se recula de nouveau, et d'un même mouvement, ils frappèrent leurs bassins contre Sasuke. Puis, en essayant toujours de se suivre, ils continuèrent ainsi à le marteler de leurs plaisirs, de leurs envies, de leurs frustrations accumulées, de toutes les peurs que ce connard leur avait infligées et de tout l'amour qu'ils lui portaient malgré tout.

Celui-ci était figé entre les deux. Naruto à l'intérieur de lui, Sauka autour de lui. Il avait atteint ce stade délicieux où douleurs et plaisir ne font plus qu'un. Ou toutes les sensations ce mélangent et où les mots ne suffisent plus. Une pression dans sa poitrine grandissait de plus en plus. Il sentait leur passion, leur besoin de le posséder, et leur force. Elles le remplissaient autant que leurs sexes, comblant un vide qu'il ne voulait pas affronter, le forçant à lâcher prise. Le laissant fragile et exposé, et lui donnant envie de hurler de rage et de reconnaissance devant sa propre faiblesse, devant son besoin d'être comblé, touché, aimé. Il laissa ses deux camarades abuser de lui. Il ne sait pas combien de temps cela dura. Il n'essayait plus de comprendre, de contrôler. Il était pris, prenant, empalé, s'enfonçant, s'ouvrant et pénétrant, tout à la fois. Il n'y avait plus de frontière entre ses sens, plus de frontière entre qui donnait et qui recevait. Il céda et laissa toutes ses sensations et toutes ses émotions se mélanger en lui. À un moment, toutes les parois du vagin de Sakura se resserrèrent contre son membre, puis se mirent à palpiter furieusement. Il vint quasiment instantanément, hurlant son plaisir contre une peau nue et couverte de sueur, s'agrippant à ce qui se trouvait sous ses mains. Naruto dut venir aussi à un moment, car les coups de boutoir s'accélèrent intensément, lui faisait comprendre que Naruto avait plutôt été doux jusqu'à présent, et le laissant pantelant, criant et pleurant dans la poitrine de Sakura. Le faisant se cambrer et geindre à chaque fois qu'il heurtait ce point précis en lui. Trop. Tout était trop. Et il n'aurait pas voulu moins. Puis, Naruto le serra tellement fort contre lui, contre Sakura, qu'il crut avoir les côtes brisées. Et s'en moqua. Rien ne lui importait plus vraiment. Il perdit connaissance, ou s'endormit. Il ne sait pas trop.

* * *

Il sentit quelqu'un bouger contre lui. Il eut froid. Il grogna, frustré.

Il ouvrit les yeux puis les referma. Il avait peur. Peur d'affronter la suite. Il aurait préféré s'éclipser. Ou que le temps s'arrête. Il aurait voulu mourir dans cette dernière étreinte. Il s'était senti partir. Se détacher. Violemment arraché de lui-même par le plaisir.

Puis une main ferme se posa sur lui. Naruto. Il ouvrit les yeux. Les deux le regardaient. Naruto était de nouveau bandé. Les yeux de Sakura luisaient.

\- Prêt pour un deuxième round ?

Il referma les yeux. Oui il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête.

* * *

La journée s'écoula ainsi. Avec une perte totale de toute conscience du temps.

Puis à un moment, Naruto et Sakura se réveillèrent et Sasuke était parti.

Sakura pleura un peu. Naruto était positif.

Au fond, ils étaient tellement heureux qu'ils avaient du mal à réaliser ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

Ils firent l'amour tous les deux. Un peu pour se consoler, un peu pour célébrer. Un peu pour confirmer que tout ça était vrai. Ils ne parlèrent pas après. Ils n'avaient pas besoin.

Ils partirent pour Konoha en fin d'après-midi. Épaule contre épaule. Le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Un jour, plusieurs mois après, ils furent convoqués dans le bureau de Tsunade.

Et comme j'aime les happy ending, ils furent confrontés au retour de Sasuke.

Reaccepté, mais sous tutelle. Spécifiquement à la charge de Naruto et Sakura. Devant vivre chez le premier et faire des rapports constants à la deuxième pour qu'elle les transmette à l'Hokage.

Les deux ne purent retenir leur sourire ni leurs yeux de briller un peu, beaucoup. Naruto hocha la tête trop longtemps et de façon trop véhémente, ce qui força Sasuke à lui assener une taloche.

\- Bouge-toi, dobe. L'Hokage a mieux à faire que te voir te briser les cervicales.

Les trois partirent vers l'appartement de Naruto.

Ils n'osaient pas parler. Puis, une fois dans l'appartement, alors que Sakura allait bégayer qu'elle allait y aller, Sasuke se tourna vers eux et commença à se déshabiller.

* * *

Peu de temps après, Sakura les rejoignit après une mission et leur demanda si elle pouvait prendre une douche chez eux. Oui, chez eux.

Naruto en profita pour lui piquer ses vêtements. Elle dut sortir de la salle de bains en serviette tout énervée et prête à frapper Naruto.

Elle fut stoppée en chemin par les deux hommes allongés sur le lit complètement nus.

Elle fut trop choquée pour réagir. Saigna sans doute du nez.

Puis, Naruto se jeta sur elle et la projeta sur le lit directement dans les bras de Sasuke qui lui arracha la serviette.

Pour la première fois, elle fut prise par les deux en même temps.

* * *

Sakura décida un jour de s'amuser des rapports que devait lui faire Sasuke, et y investit tous ses fantasmes de domination sur son arrogant partenaire.

Sasuke en redemanda.

* * *

Un jour, Sasuke demanda comment Kyubi vivait tout ça

Naruto lui répond en riant que le renard l'avait réprimandé dès leur première nuit/journée de ne pas avoir fait ça plus tôt.

Il a même suggéré que tu ne serais peut-être pas parti si j'avais compris à 13 ans...

Naruto laissa sa phrase en suspens, observant Sasuke. Qui se contenta de se détourner avec un « nh » mais trop tard pour que Naruto n'aperçoive pas le rouge de ses joues. Celui-ci se rua sur lui, emprisonnant sa bouche, avec un « rraaah j'aime trop quand tu fais ca ! » Qui laissa un Sasuke à la face irritée mais le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Un jour, Sasuke et Naruto se baladaient et surprirent Sakuka en pleine discussion avec un homme qui semblait la trouver plus qu'à son gout.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Demandant à Naruto ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire.

Naruto lui expliqua la situation par A + B, suggérant que celui-ci était idiot.

Sasuke se détourna, blasé, avec un énième « Gnh » Naruto le suivit en hurlant et riant qu'il était jaloux !

* * *

Et puis, encore pleins de petites idées dans le tiroir ! Mais je ne pense pas je les écrirais... Quoi que j'ai eu une demande spéciale pour la double pénétration ^^

* référence à "Kiss me, Baka" de Onisuka.


End file.
